Aftershock: In the Eyes of the Storm
by mistylee
Summary: When Pacey and Joey go sailing for the summer, they leave behind all their troubles and insecurities. However, some of their problems catch up with them as well as some new ones in spite of their distance. Will they survive? Or become Castaways somewhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dawson's Creek characters or anything associated with the show.**

**A/N: This story takes place at the end of Season 3 when Pacey and Joey go sailing for the summer. Hope you enjoy! And as always, let me know what you think.**

**-Prologue-**

It was late in the evening when a small navy sailboat finally reached the shores of Pennsylvania. The warm sun was kissing the water with a fiery sizzle as the most perfect blues, purples, and reds were painted just above, in the perfect summer sky. Dark navy and pure black filled the east just as the little diamonds of glitter were starting to dance around the man in the moon.

Joey, who was trying to capture the beautiful essence around her with a simple gray pencil and a notepad, sat up on the deck of the boat, waiting for the moment she could set both feet firmly on the ground again. She had been sailing for a little over three days now and was very anxious to see civilization again.

The boy who had inspired this crazy voyage was currently below deck, making sure everything was prepared for a smooth landing on shore. He had promised her earlier that they would arrive early enough for fresh showers and a change of clothes. Such a simple combination of delicacies was once considered a necessity. But now, after taking several "baths" in water she shared with creatures sporting gills and slimy scales, a hot shower and fresh clothes sounded like pure heaven.

As the lights in the small village ahead became bigger and brighter, she stole glances down at her new boyfriend - however, she wasn't so brazen as to say his title out loud yet, for fear of endless teasing from said new boyfriend.

Although the more time she spent with the boy who was once her self-proclaimed adversary, the more she realized she knew very little about him. Like the little scar on his right pinky, which she had discovered when she kissed his hand after he accidentally mashed it with his hammer. Or the way his blue eyes would sparkle as he looked up at the stars when he held her close at night.

Even the significant things such as his dreams for the future and a life free from expectations of failure and inadequacy, were thoughts she never knew coursed through his mind on a regular basis. She was shocked and nearly laughed when he told her he wanted to go to college and make something of himself. She quickly sobered up when she saw the truth glistening passionately in the depths of his blue eyes. He was obviously very serious. She had never seen this side of Pacey J. Witter before. She wasn't sure anybody else had seen this side of him either.

When she knew the boy wasn't looking, she would peer down and just watch him work. She would study the muscles in his arms and broad shoulders as they would flex with perfection, waking thoughts she knew Bessie would throttle her for. And now, just as another set of waves sent them closer to the docks, she found herself in a similar trance again, staring down at the boy she barely recognized; the boy who was quickly turning into a man.

"Ahoy there, Potter," he called out from below the deck with a smirk on his face, "Did I just catch you checking out the Witter goods again?"

Joey quickly looked away as her jaw dropped in temporary embarrassment.

"I swear, Potter," he teased as he climbed up to the deck, "it's like you're undressing me with your eyes. It's quite intrusive and making me feel like a piece of meat."

Joey pursed her lips and glared at him. As much as she realized there was still very little she knew about him, it was a comfort to know that some things would never change…

"You only _wish_ I were undressing you with my eyes," she replied with a sharp tongue, jumping off the edge of the boat so she could put away her drawings.

"Ah come on Jo," he said quickly, taking her arm before she could go any farther. "I was just teasing."

She turned to look back and was caught by the most beautiful set of blue eyes she had ever seen. They were alluring and she was just learning how incredibly easy it was to get lost in those ocean- blue depths.

"I know you were, Pace," she replied softly, letting her lips curve into a small smile. "I was just… thinking..." She turned away and blushed, "and staring..."

Pacey smiled and moved closer to her, letting his hands fall to her waist, "Potter is 'thinking and staring,' huh? Sounds like a dangerous combination if you ask me. Do I need to start looking for a place to hide?"

Joey looked up and rolled her, "You will if you don't find me a proper shower soon."

Pacey turned to see the dock only mere feet from the boat. He reached down to take her right hand and replied softly, "Ask and you shall receive."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dawson was lying back on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the most basic color of green that surrounded him on the walls of his bedroom. The walls had been the same color for as long as he could remember. They were the same walls that had surrounded him when he was sick. They were the same walls that had surrounded him when he was in love. They were the same walls that had surrounded _them_, as they would sleep together at night after watching her favorite movie, ET.

Everything around him was the same. _He_ was the same. But the people around him were different._Joey_was different. _Pacey_ was different. But again, _he_ just stayed the same.

Maybe that's why he lost her. Maybe that's why she chose _him_. Maybe that's why he's stuck in this hole, just waiting for life to pass him by and the Earth to swallow him whole. At least then he wouldn't be in such a tedious misery. At least his heart wouldn't be breaking into a thousand pieces, making him hate and love and desire the girl he was afraid he would never have; the girl who completed him; the girl who was his soul-mate.

He fought the onset of tears forming in his eyes as he remembered her leave the dock to go after _him_. The boy he once titled as his best friend. The boy who had betrayed him so badly that he would never forgive him.

That thought alone sent a surge of anger through him and he shot up in bed. He couldn't take this agony any longer. The more the days passed without her, the more he was afraid he was losing her forever with no chance of getting her back. He couldn't just sit there anymore. He had to do something. He had to get her back.

He quickly got up and went to the window that she had climbed through numerous times throughout his life and looked up at the stars above. He wondered where she was right now and what she was doing. Of course she would be with _him_… Probably out in the ocean somewhere. But surely they would stay close to land so they could dock for supplies.

"That's it!" he thought.

They were going to dock somewhere on land. They had to. They needed food and supplies so of course they would come back to shore.

Dawson Leery was no longer going to be the same, boring teenager who let his best friend and soul-mate slip through his fingers. He was going to be rash. He was going to do the most un-Dawson-like thing he could do. He was going to go after her. He was going to get her back.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Have a great weekend and I'll have an update for "Dreams, Devotion, and Fulfilling Forever" soon. As always, I love to hear what you think. **

**- Misty**

**-****Chapter One****-**

Ever had one of those moments where your heart completely stops and the mindless task of breathing suddenly becomes a challenge? Well for Pacey J. Witter, those moments were a reoccurring theme lately. In fact, they were happening so often, he knew a heart attack or stroke was imminent in his future.

The most recent of these numerous, heart-stopping moments happening only two weeks ago when his dream finally came true. The moment that she said, "_I think I'm in love with you_." The moment that she said, "_I need you, Pacey_," before climbing aboard his navy blue sailboat and sailing away with him.

Yes indeed, his heart had stopped and the world around Pacey J. Witter would never be the same. The same world that he thought he knew everything about had just been turned upside down and inside out, leaving him with an overwhelming amount of contradicting emotions: doubt, guilt, fear and the most indescribable emotion people simply titled 'love'. Nothing was familiar; everything was new, and there was only one person responsible for this extreme change in Pacey's atmosphere: Josephine Potter.

Yes, Josephine Potter had completely wrecked him: putting his seventeen-year-old hormones into overdrive whenever she was near. Even just the sound of her name would make his breath unsteady and his palms sweaty. The girl had completely stolen his heart and even _she_ didn't realize what a powerful hold she had on his soul.

Yes his love for the girl that lived on the "wrong side" of the creek was so intense and powerful it was _crazy_ - for he would have to be crazy to fall in love with his best friend's soul-mate. And not just _any_ best friend, but his blood-brother. The friend that had been by his side since pre-school: defending him and helping him up when he would fall.

But now, things were different. One favor, a beautiful girl, and a heartbreak later, Pacey found himself on this boat, sailing away from his old life and into a new and very terrifying one with the girl of his dreams.

Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the other proverbial shoe to drop. The shoe that said this was all one big joke and the laugh was on Pacey for he – the self-proclaimed mischief maker and screw-up, had gotten the girl. His best-friend, Dawson Leery – the golden boy and all around good kid, had lost the girl.

Pacey knew he wasn't very good with math, but this… this just didn't add up. Why would she choose him? How long would it last? Would she wake up one morning and freak out, realizing the awful choice she had made? Would she hate him?

Oh god. _Hate_. The thought of such an angel hating him was too painful to imagine. The thought of ever losing her was like the thought of losing his fast-beating heart. He would literally cease and desist.

Speaking of heartbeat, there it goes again, picking up pace. She must be close.

He smiled when he felt the shivers crawl up his skin as she walked up behind him on the dock. He didn't have to turn around to know it was her, because he could always feel her presence. That kind of intimate connection with her was scary… But in the most satisfying way.

"So I just called Bessie and she's going to send me more clothes and the other 'necessities' I need, as well as a death threat to you and your boat," she informed him as she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.

He chuckled softly as he held the fishing pole firmly in his right hand and put his arm around her with his left. "You did tell her you _wanted_ to come with me, right?"

She rested her head against his shoulder and teased, "Well, I suppose that would have been the 'right thing' to do, but I figured one dead body is better than two. And since technically your older than me and have lived such a fulfilled life already-"

"-So basically Potter, you threw me in the water with the sharks..." he interrupted sardonically, bringing her closer to his body and kissing the temple on her forehead affectionately. He was still reeling at the fact that he could hold her and kiss her like this and she wouldn't punch him or turn him away.

Although in that moment, he felt her tense. He glanced down, to see what was wrong, only to discover the evil grin forming on her lips, as well as the naughty gleam in her eye.

He then looked from Joey, to the water, and back to Joey again and knew in an instant what she was getting ready to do. "I don't think so Potter…"

"What do you mean 'I don't think so'?" she asked with a raised brow, clearly bracing herself to lunge at him. "What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?"

Pacey looked back at the water and shook his head, placing his fishing pole in a secure position so he could back away from her slowly. "Easy, Potter," he said in low, easy tone, holding up his hand in front of her to steady himself. Suddenly, he was forming his own plan and smiled.

Joey smirked and placed her hands on his shoulders menacingly, "Just face it, Pace… you're going for a swim."

"Well in that case…" he teased with a smile, grabbing her by the waist, "I'm taking you with me!"

Joey shrieked in surprise as he picked her up by the waist and took her with him as they fell back, into the water. It was cold and she gasped as they fell into the ocean water below. "PACEY!" she shouted, trying to adjust to the crisp sensations around her.

Pacey laughed, breathing heavily, as he held her tighter. "That was quite a ride, Potter!" he teased as the water finally began to settle down around them.

Joey shivered in response, still adjusting to the new atmosphere, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pacey casually glanced down and noticed her white tank top was now becoming transparent and clinging to her more intimately. He stared for a moment, admiring her lacy blue bra - which was now exposed through her shirt – before turning away.

Joey looked down in time to see why he had looked away so quickly and suddenly hugged him tighter, trying to hide her new indiscretion. Even though she really wasn't exposed - after all it was no worse than showing off a bikini - she still felt embarrassed.

"You okay, Potter?" he asked attentively, suddenly worried that she was mad at him.

After a few moments, she finally regained her composure and replied, "I'm fine… Although I did just take a shower, Pace, and I don't have any more clothes. Now what am I going to do?"

Pacey smiled and moved the wet tresses from her face. "You'll just have to take another one, I guess… And while you're taking a shower, I'll buy you some new clothes."

Joey looked up at him in a way that displayed her surprise and awe. "You'd do that for me?"

Without thinking he nodded. He would do anything for her. He would rope the moon for her if it made her happy. Although he may need to work on the actual roping thing, before attempting such a feat… But that's beside the point. If it was possible and she wanted it, then he would do it for her. As long as it made her happy.

A bright gleam filled her chocolate eyes as she asked, "But how would you explain buying women's clothing to the clerk?"

Pacey looked at her strangely, not understanding her meaning. "Well, I would hand over the clothes and she would add up the price. I hand her the appropriate number of bills and then walk out with the merchandise… It's called 'shopping'. I'm sure the clerk is fully aware of this process."

Joey raised an eyebrow, "So you're just going to walk into a woman's clothing store, pick out an outfit for your girlfriend – who's actually nowhere in sight – and expect NOT to get strange looks?"

Pacey thought about it for a moment and answered simply, "Yes."

Joey sighed and shook her head disbelievingly. "Pacey Witter, you amaze me. Dawson wouldn't even look at chap stick with me, much-less anything resembling female clothes…"

Pacey tensed with the name 'Dawson' and Joey realized her mistake.

"I didn't mean… I'm not…" she stammered, trying to rectify her comparison. "I wasn't trying to compare-"

Pacey smiled and let his hand move up and down her back in a soothing motion. "It's okay, Potter. You can say his name… I just… well," he paused, trying to form his words carefully. "I just need you to understand that I'm not him and that I'll never be him."

"Pacey…"

He looked down, almost shameful, and continued, "I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize the awful mistake you've made. The fact that you chose me, just seems so-"

"Pacey," she interrupted, moving her hand to his cheek. "Look at me."

He slowly looked up, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. Maybe she had already discovered her error and was ready to end things. However, when he looked up, he saw something very different. A look in her eyes he had only ever seen her give Dawson. Only, it was different this time. More concentrated and intense.

He held her gaze and listened carefully as she spoke.

"I love you Pacey, because you're _not_ Dawson," she said softly, letting her hand move easily over his cheek and down to his lips. She traced the bottom lip, lightly, with her thumb as she whispered, "I love you, because of your charm and your wit. But mostly, because of the big beating heart you try so hard to conceal from others. You care, Pace… I can see it. And I love you for it."

Pacey couldn't breathe again. She had made all the air magically disappear from his vicinity and he was quite sure his heart wasn't beating any longer either. She had actually said those three powerful words again. The words that made him feel scared and excited at the same time. The words she hadn't spoken since climbing aboard his boat two weeks ago.

Before he could stop it, his impulses took over and he was kissing her. They were tangled up in a heated embrace that he barely recognized. Sure they had kissed and touched a little on the boat, but not quite like this. Not as fiery or as free.

He was always careful in the way he would hold her and touch her. Never wanting her to feel like he was impatient or taking advantage of her.

However, the more he was kissing and touching, the more he lost his rationality. His mind was racing as fast as his heart as his hands moved up and down the sides of her body, getting a better feel of her and the terrain that molded so well in his hands. He wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her. He wanted to feel this incredible feeling forever.

"Pacey," she whispered breathily, moving away from him, and leaving him with a temporary empty feeling inside.

He opened his eyes and saw her blush. The way she looked away told him she wanted to stop and slow down.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, cursing himself for letting his hormones take over.

Joey blushed, "It's me, Pace… I just don't want to let myself get carried away. You seem to be the only person who can make me forget _why_ I want to wait…"

"No, I understand," he answered quickly, moving farther away to give her more space.

They both waded in the water for a few seconds in awkward silence before Joey finally spoke up. "Maybe we should get out?"

Pacey nodded, trying to relieve the awkward tension, "Good idea."

As Joey got out, she quickly folded her arms over her chest to avoid even more awkward tension between them. "Pacey?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he climbed out of the water.

"Do you think you can spare me one of your shirts, until I can go buy some new ones?"

Pacey smiled and started walking back towards the boat, "No problem, Potter."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Jennifer Lindley was perched on the ledge by her window, waiting for Jack to arrive. Henry was avoiding her calls, yet again, and she had a sneaking suspicion Jack knew why.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the hot, thick air from outside. It was another scorching day in Capeside and the window air conditioner downstairs still wasn't working. She used the paper in her hand to fan herself, hoping for some relief from the heat, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Dawson.

It wasn't an unusual sight to see Dawson lurking over at the Leery residence. He was usually out and about with Jack and Andie during the day – taking photos and going to the movies. But seeing him now, and the way he was carrying bags out to his new Jeep Wrangler, made her suspect something was up. And knowing Dawson, and how miserable he had been so far this summer, that probably meant trouble.

There was still a part of her that felt responsible for his melancholy; the way he appeared to be miserable and in a constant state of agony. She decided, early on, that she would look after him and make sure he got through this hard time as easily as possible. He was her friend after all. And not too long ago, something more.

She quickly set the paper down and headed out the door. When she reached the steps of her porch, she noticed the lights off in his house across from her. His bedroom window was closed as well, leaving her feeling ominous.

"Hey Dawson," she called out as she made her way across the lawn. "What are you doing?"

Dawson stuffed a large, grey duffel bag into the back of his small jeep and said, "I'm leaving."

Jen looked at him suspiciously. Where was he going?

"Does this trip have a destination?" she asked rather jokingly. "Or are you just going to wing it?"

"I'm going to Pennsylvania," he stated matter-of-factly. His face was set with determination as he moved back the longer blonde strands of hair away from his eyes. He had let his hair go since Joey and Pacey had left and she wondered if that was his way of "trying to move on."

"And what's in Pennsylvania, Dawson?" she asked in a humor-me tone. However, right after she said it, the realization dawned on her and she shook her head. "Dawson, don't do this. I know you're hurting right now, but I can guarantee that this is not going to solve anything."

"I'm getting her back, Jen," Dawson answered in a steady voice, shutting the back door. "It took me all year to finally realize what I wanted… What I _need_."

"Dawson…"

"Jen, I love her and I'm going to prove it to her!" he interrupted frantically. "I want her to see that I'll do whatever it takes to make things up to her. I made a mistake by telling her to go. And I'm going to make it right."

"Then you should wait," Jen replied desperately. "You should wait until she comes back. Let her have the summer, Dawson. If you two are meant to be together it will happen."

"That's what I thought too, when I asked Pacey to look after her," he responded sarcastically. "I'm not making_ that_ mistake again."

"But what about Jack? What about the houses you guys are supposed to paint this summer? Are you just going to leave him hanging?"

"We don't start on the Johnson house until next Friday," he answered coolly, clearly having everything thought out by now. "Besides, this won't take long."

"But Dawson, what about Pacey?" she asked, trying to evoke some logic into his plan.

"What about Pacey!" Dawson snapped, starting to get annoyed. "You know what, Jen. I don't have time for this. I've got to get on the road. Bessie said they're only docked in Pennsylvania for a few days. If I start now, I'll get there just before they leave again."

"Dawson!" Jen shouted, watching him get into the driver's seat.

She looked back at her house, trying to comprehend the decision she was about to make and mumbled, "I'll be back, Grams." She quickly got into the passenger seat, beside Dawson, and buckled her seatbelt. If he wouldn't see any logic now, then maybe she could make him see it before he actually reached the Pennsylvania border.

"What are you doing?" Dawson asked incredulously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped. "I'm coming with you!"

"Jen…"

"Drive Dawson."

Dawson studied her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she was doing. He finally realized there was no time to analyze this and put the jeep into drive. He had to get to Joey. He had to tell her he loved her and that he wanted her back.

She still loved him. He knew it. He could still feel it. They were soul-mates, after all. They were meant to be together. They _would _be together...

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update. I've got classes starting on Monday and have been preoccupied getting ready for that. But, things are starting to settle down now, and I'm planning on writing as much as I can again. Look out this weekend for the next updates. Thanks for reading. ;)**

**-Chapter Two-**

The wind was starting to pick up as Pacey sat on the hard wood bench outside the showers, by the marina. He had already finished his shower twenty minutes ago and was waiting for Joey to come out.

His foot began to bounce anxiously as he looked out at the water in front of him. It was truly amazing out there. The waves were coming in more vigorously with each gust of wind, making the boats rock back and forth like a cradle. The sun was sinking in the east and casting an orange glow on the water with a light shimmer; twilight was finally upon them.

Far away from the docks and into the distance he could see a cluster of clouds forming in dark shades of blue and gray. Every once in awhile a bright flash would reflect in the water where lightning was striking within the clouds. The fresh scent of rain filled the air and he could tell a storm was beginning to build.

They had already made plans to take showers that night and then go back out on the water and continue their journey down south, but with this change in the atmosphere, he figured it would be best to stay ashore just one more night. After all, that's the last thing they needed was to be caught up in a storm on the_ True Love_.

Pacey looked down at his watch and wondered what could be taking her so long in the showers. How complicated could it be? Sure he knew all about women and showers, he had two sisters who had taught him well, but Joey was never this long. It was now thirty minutes past eight and he was starting to worry. Not to mention that nagging grumbling in his stomach, letting him know that they had yet to eat their supper.

He watched gingerly as two girls entered the showers and then came back out within minutes. What could possibly be taking her so long in there? Was she sick? Was she hurt?

Letting his fears get the best of him, he stood up and walked to the door. He stood there, staring at the silhouette of the female form on the white, dusty door, and thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't just barge in there, could he? Maybe he could open the door a bit and call her name. Make sure she was okay…

Just as he gained enough courage to push it open slightly, it opened by itself, revealing a tall brunette in bugs bunny boxers and an oversized navy t-shirt that he recognized as his own clothing - except, he never remembered that attire looking quite as sexy as it did in that moment _on her_.

"Pacey?" Joey said with a confused smirk on her face, clearly perplexed by the dumbfounded look on his face. She had no idea the affect her appearance was having on him.

"Potter, it should be illegal to make my clothes look _that_ good," he said with a slightly altered voice. His eyes drifting from her long tan legs, up to her angelic face – which was still rosy from the warm shower she had taken only moments ago. She had an emerald brush in her right hand and a large olive bag in the other. Her long, chocolate hair was still wet and tangled, but she had the most amazing glow.

Joey looked away and blushed slightly, before replying, "Pacey, these are _clean_ clothes, right? I mean, you did wash these before packing them…?"

Pacey shrugged, finding his sense of humor again, and replied, "Eh… I might have washed them once or twice."

Joey glared at him, "That's not funny Pacey…"

Pacey tried to take the olive bag away from her so he could carry it as he answered, "No need to worry, Potter. Dougie made sure I had a full stock of clean clothes before venturing out on this expedition with you."

Joey held on to her bag firmly and smiled, "Well it's good to know that at least _one_ of the Witter men is capable of doing the laundry."

"Right," he replied with an impish grin, "The only male in the Witter family who has a more impressive collection of diva hits than my two sisters put together – and that's saying something too."

Joey rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards the boat, her olive bag still firmly in place over her shoulder.

"Hey," Pacey called out, following her closely, "Aren't you going to let me carry that?"

Joey stopped and looked at him strangely. "Why? I can carry my own bag just fine."

Pacey shook his head and looked at her as if his reasoning was the most obvious in the world, "I'm your boyfriend, Jo… Carrying bags, opening doors… well, it just comes with the territory."

Joey studied his expression for a moment and then shook her head, "No."

"No?" Pacey repeated, confused.

She turned around and started walking back towards the boat. He quickly followed her. "Jo? Wait up!"

Just as he reached her, two men in navy uniforms with bright metallic badges attached to their chests, appeared to be observing Pacey's boat.

Joey stopped immediately the moment she saw the officers, and looked back at Pacey fearful.

"Please tell me you remembered to register the _True Love_…" she whispered wearily as they watched the first officer begin to write something down on a long strip of paper.

"Someone must have called us in," Pacey replied, watching the men examine his property through protective eyes.

"So you didn't register!" Joey whispered loudly, in alarm, looking from the two men with the authority to arrest them, and then back to her boyfriend. "Pacey, I can't go to jail!"

"We're not going to jail, Jo."

"What if they take the boat?"

"They won't take my boat," Pacey replied irritably, giving an emphasis on '_my_ boat'.

Joey took a step back, clearly frustrated, "Well, they are obviously doing something, Pacey. And if we don't think fast I have a feeling this is not going to end well…"

Pacey studied the men for a moment and watched as they climbed aboard his navy-blue sailboat without permission. Protectively, he started moving forward to get a closer look when he realized what they were doing.

The older of the two uniformed officers was attaching a piece of paper to the door with tape. They mumbled a few words to each other – words that neither Pacey nor Joey could understand – before turning around and walking off the boat.

Pacey turned to look at Joey, who had her arms folded over her chest and appeared uneasy.

"I wonder what that was about?" she asked flatly, breaking the silence. "I thought for sure they were going to take it away."

Pacey sighed and started walking towards _True Love_. He had an idea of what that piece of paper was, and didn't want to deal with it.

"What is it?" Joey asked when they finally reached the small sailboat.

Pacey immediately went to examine the piece of paper when a muffled rumble of thunder cursed in the distance. The wind was picking up and making the paper thrash wildly in his hand.

Joey grew concerned as she watched Pacey's surprised expression form on his face as he read the small note.

"What is it, Pace?" she asked again, setting her bag down, and moving closer to her boyfriend. "Are we in trouble?"

Pacey smiled and looked up. He shook his head and replied sardonically, "Not unless Bessie sending you a package means trouble… which at this point, would be very likely."

Joey took the note from his hand as the lightning began to flash unceremoniously in the background – the storm moving even closer to land.

"That's it?" she asked disbelievingly, examining the note as if looking for a better explanation. "This is all they wanted? They weren't checking to see if _True Love_ was registered?"

"I guess not," he answered simply, taking the note from her again and placing it in his pocket.

"But how did they know I was _here_?" she asked accusingly. "How would they know I was on _this_ boat and not one of the others?"

Pacey shrugged. She had a point. "Well, maybe Bessie described the boat. Plus her name is still on the back, Jo. All they had to do was look."

Joey relaxed slightly, but still didn't appear completely content with those men on Pacey's boat. She sat down on the edge and looked out at the water as she tucked her hands under her hips.

Pacey decided to take this opportunity to go and get Joey's package for her. If the brisk wind was any indication, it was going to start storming soon.

"I'll be back, Potter."

Joey looked up in time to see him step out onto the dock. "Wait Pacey! Where are you going?"

"To get your package, Jo," he replied, feeling the cold air move in along with the dark clouds. "Don't you want to see what it is?"

Joey jumped when a bright flash danced across the sky and a loud boom quickly followed. She looked to the angry heavens and said, "You'll be back soon, right?"

Pacey smiled, hearing the nervousness in her voice and teased, "You aren't scared now, are you Potter?"

Joey looked down at him as if he had just challenged her. He always used to tease her about being afraid to do things when they were younger and always seemed to get her into trouble. This time, seemed no different.

"I'm not _scared_, Pacey," she answered matter-of-factly, "For your information, I was just concerned that you would get caught up in the rain. But now I hope you get soaked!"

Pacey shook his head, "Easy Potter. I was just kidding. Everyone knows you're the most skittish-kitten around…"

Joey folded her arms and glared at him, but jumped again as she heard another crackle, "Just hurry Pace, okay?"

Pacey smiled and stepped up onto the boat again. She backed away from him, still upset by his teasing, but quickly melted when he put his arms around her waist.

"I'll hurry, Jo. Don't worry."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and traced the rosy flesh with his thumb, before he gave her a tender kiss. It was a kiss to help ease her tension and a kiss he had wanted to give her all night.

When he felt her tense with another loud boom, he decided they would have to wait for the "comfort" until he got back.

He helped her down the steps, to below the deck, where their two hammocks were placed like twin bunk beds; one directly above the other. Some of their clothes – namely Pacey's – was scattered all around the floor along with several books and other miscellaneous items. Joey's bag and sketchbook were placed on the wooden shelf beside the hammocks, just above the small fridge that held their drinks and food. A couple of blankets were folded neatly and placed on the small cushioned seats on the other side of the hammock, as well as 2 pillows. Pacey moved these and helped settle Joey in between.

"I'll be right back, Jo," he whispered softly against her cheek as he placed a gentle kiss on the crimson skin.

Joey closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again, he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey had no trouble picking up the large package for Joey at the marina. The uniformed men they had seen earlier seemed happy to get rid of the big box - which was about the size of two large suitcases stacked together. Clearly, it was full of the stuff Joey had left behind in Capeside since she really hadn't had time to pack.

As he made his way back down to the boat, a small coffee shop, off the road, caught his eye. He wasn't much of a coffee person, but the cool air and light rain made a warm drink very appealing. Plus, he probably needed to get something for Joey to make up for the teasing he had done earlier that night.

"What can I get you?" a petite blonde with curly hair in an apron asked Pacey as he walked up to the counter.

Pacey pointed to the large styrofoam cups and answered, "Two hot chocolates, to go."

The blonde gave him a flirtatious wink and moved to work on the order.

Pacey watched the young woman work on the drinks, when he heard a light sniffling coming from the corner of the café. When he turned around to search for the source of the noise, nothing could have prepared him for who he was about to see.

"Lindley?" Pacey said in shock, moving closer to the blonde who was crying. "Jen, what are you doing here?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I haven't forgotten "Dreams, Devotion, and Fulfilling Forever" either. I'm working on the update right now, but it still has a little ways to go before I can post. School has just started again this week, so that has really slowed down my progress. But I promise to finish both stories. My goal is to post at least one chapter for each story per week. Thanks so much for your patience. I hope you haven't forgotten me!**

-Chapter Three-

The thunder continued to crackle louder and louder with each flash of light as Joey sat amongst the clutter in the shelter of _True Love_. A wave of nausea was slowly beginning to creep into her stomach as the boat rocked up and down more forcefully as the storm moved closer.

She closed her eyes and held onto her stomach in an attempt to settle it, but it was no use. As long as the thunder roared and Pacey was gone, it would be futile to try and calm her nerves. As her stomach took another awful leap, along with the boat, she suddenly regretted eating that tuna fish salad for lunch and opened her eyes. She sprang across the muddled room and outside before she completely lost her lunch.

The cold rain flowed incessantly down and was surprisingly creating some relief from her nausea. She moved the wet tresses away from her face and looked around the haze for any sign of her boyfriend. A pair of glowing yellow eyes caught her attention from underneath the seat of the boat and she jumped back in surprise. But just as quickly as she had spotted the glowing eyes, they were gone.

Again, that sinking feeling enveloped her stomach, and she really wished Pacey would hurry up. He had been gone for over thirty minutes now and she was starting to get really nervous.

She folded her arms over her chest when she started to shiver and looked out at the murky water below. It was reflecting the several flashes from the sky, and resembled somewhat of a strobe light.

Suddenly, a sharp hiss and loud footsteps made her jump again.

"Pacey?" she called out anxiously, turning towards the dock. "Pacey is that you?"

She spotted a tall figure moving across the dock towards the boat.

"Joey!" the figure replied in a voice she knew all-too-well. But surely it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Dawson was still back in Capeside, probably counting the days after she left and hating her for it.

"Pacey?" she said again, convincing herself that it was her _boyfriend_ underneath the hooded rain jacket, calling her name.

Another loud crackle from the heavens sent her flying into the arms of the man she thought was her boyfriend. She wanted to feel the comfort and safety that only Pacey's arms could provide. But as soon as his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands lowered to her hips, she knew she had made a mistake. Pacey's touch was so much different than this. It was gentle and thorough, not nearly as forceful or domineering. Not to mention the electricity that would course through Pacey's touch, unlike this.

However, this man's embrace was not something new. She remembered it quite well in fact… She just couldn't believe it was true. And as she leaned back and whispered "Dawson" in shock, his blonde hair and eyes came into perfect view.

"Oh god Joey, I missed you," he said, before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

She stood there, completely stunned by the fact that Dawson Leery – the boy she had left behind in Capeside – was kissing her. She felt that familiar sensation of something being pulled out of her as he held her tight. Like he was suffocating her soul and draining the life right out of her. It was in that kiss she realized why she loved Pacey… Why she would _always_ love Pacey. He would never kiss her like this and with such aggression; such _possessiveness_…

"Oh my god…" a female voice said softly as Pacey's voice rang clear, "Joey!"

Immediately, Dawson released her and turned around to face the intruders. Joey grabbed her stomach, knowing she was going to be sick again.

"Dawson!" Pacey shouted, dropping the box down on the dock and moving closer to his ex-best friend. "What in the hell are you doing man?!"

Dawson squared his shoulders, trying to appear gallant as he declared, "I'm taking her back, Pacey. I love her. She's my soul-mate. And obviously, she wants me back too…"

Pacey's jaw dropped in disgust as he looked from Dawson to Joey. His blue eyes pierced through hers, trying to figure out if what Dawson was saying was true. The pain she felt through his eyes temporarily hindered her ability to talk.

"Okay guys," Jen said moving closer to the triangle to try and help. "Let's just calm down and handle this rationally.

Joey, finally finding her voice again, tried to intervene. "Pacey, I was just…" she moved closer to him, searching for the right words, but he took a step back. The way he moved away sent a sharp sting through her heart that she knew would be there for awhile. He was hurting. She could feel it. And what was worse, she knew that_ she_ was the cause of his pain.

A bright flash accompanied by a thunderous boom broke through the thread of rationality that the four teenagers were clinging to and suddenly Pacey moved past Joey and Dawson and got onto his boat. Immediately he began to untie the main sail and started to prepare to leave.

"Pacey wait!" Joey shouted desperately, climbing aboard the boat. "I didn't kiss him!"

Pacey huffed sarcastically as he moved quickly to free his sailboat from its confines so it could ride the waves once again.

"I swear I didn't, Pacey!" she shouted defensively. "I didn't know-"

"Get off my boat, Potter," he interrupted in a low, dangerous tone that she had never heard before.

She stood there shocked that he would be so cold; that he would not even listen to her explanation.

When Pacey saw that she wasn't moving he paused and moved closer to her. He looked into her eyes and mumbled, "Get off my boat, Joey."

She saw the anger and the pain glistening in the gray hollows of his eyes. She had to swallow the lump in her throat as she heard Dawson shout, "Come on, Joey!"

"Dawson, don't," Jen interrupted, grabbing his shoulder. "Stay out of this."

Joey turned and looked back, feeling the icy rain beat down on her face, and experiencing a pain she had never felt before; like she was losing a piece of herself. It was like she was going back in time, to a few weeks ago when Dawson was forcing her to make a decision.

But she had made her decision. She had chosen Pacey. Dawson knew that. Pacey knew that. Why did they both constantly second guess her choice?

"I'm not leaving you, Pacey!" she shouted angrily, taking his hand.

His face looked surprised as she moved closer to him. "I love you, Pacey, and you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Dawson's eyes widened and he shouted, "No! Joey, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dawson," she shouted as the boat moved even farther away from the dock, "I don't love you. I'm going with Pacey."

Dawson shook his head and shouted, "No! Wait! I'm sorry! I made a mistake letting you go. You have to give me another chance, Jo… Give _us_ another chance!"

Joey shook her head, "I'm sorry Dawson."

Jen quickly grabbed the large box, Pacey had dropped earlier, and handed it to Joey, "Don't forget this…"

Joey smiled as she took it, "Thanks Jen."

"What are you doing, Potter?" Pacey asked, still stunned by the fact that she had just shot her soul-mate down once again.

"I told you, Pacey," she replied matter-of-factly, "I need you, remember? We're in this together."

Dawson shouted, "NO!" and before either Joey or Pacey could stop it, he jumped aboard the boat.

"Dawson NO!" Jen shouted, watching him fall onto the boat.

"Get off my boat, Dawson!" Pacey shouted, lifting him up off the floor.

"I'm not leaving Joey!"

Jen watched the boat drift farther and farther away from the dock as Pacey and Dawson argued aggressively. Joey stood back and was shouting at Dawson to leave, but none of them realized how far away from the dock the boat was sailing.

Another sharp flash made Jen realize she had to make a decision. She could either be crazy, and jump aboard the _True Love_ with the other three lunatics, or she could stay behind.

As she weighed her options, she remembered the call she had made, earlier in the day, when her and Dawson had arrived in this small coastal town. She remembered how painful it was and how much regret she felt. Suddenly, she didn't want to be on land anymore. She wanted to forget the call. She wanted to forget the last year. So with only a slight hesitation she jumped in the water, after the boat.

Joey immediately heard the splash and looked to see Jen swimming towards the boat. "Guys!" she shouted in alarm. "GUYS!" she shouted again, moving between them and pointing towards the water. "Jen!"

Pacey turned to look down at the water and saw Jen struggling to stay afloat in it. Thinking quickly he took off his jacket and said, "Hang on Lindley!"

"Pacey what are you doing?" Joey shouted, just as he dove into the water below. "PACEY!"

As Pacey struggled to swim to Jen, Joey remembered the lifeline and quickly grabbed it.

"Here Pacey!" she exclaimed, throwing it out into the water.

Pacey grabbed it and swam closer to Jen. When he reached her, he handed her the floating device and quickly dragged them back to the boat.

"Why did you do that!" Dawson shouted, just as Joey helped both Pacey and Jen out of the water.

Jen coughed a few times before answering, "I wouldn't be asking questions like that when you're the one who jumped in, in the first place!"

A strong wind caught the mainsail and tipped the boat to the side.

"Pacey!" Joey shouted as they all tumbled to the ground as the storm carried them further away from civilization and into the unknown. "Where are we going?"

Pacey scrambled to keep his balance as he tried to stand up. The wind and waves were making it nearly impossible to keep upright, but he was doing his best. "Potter, get Jen and Dawson below deck. I have to put the mainsail down before we move any farther…"

"But Pacey, where are we going?" she shouted over the loud thunder, holding onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her when he felt her start to tremble. "It's going to be okay, Jo. I'll get us back to land, I promise."

Another flash and thunderous boom made Pacey wonder how he was going to keep his promise. He shouldn't have been so hasty going out into the storm like this. The small village could not be seen anymore. He had no idea if they were going north, south, east, or west. The wind was their only guide. He just prayed that they could get out of this storm all intact; or even _alive_.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Life is finally settling down for me, so look out for more regular updates… But I'm probably just "knocking on wood" ugh… But one can hope for the best… right? And thanks so much for the reviews! I always love reading what you think. It keeps me motivated!**

**-Chapter Four-**

Pacey held Joey for a moment on the deck of the _True Love_, temporarily forgetting the other two passengers on board. That familiar sensation of being "home" while he was holding her had made him forget the storm that was thrashing the boat around the sea, violently. Unfortunately, that feeling couldn't last forever…

"Pacey!" Dawson yelled, hardly able to watch as his ex-best friend was holding _his_ soul-mate. The way he was looking at her was making him sick. Even through all the haze, he could see that he loved her and it repulsed him. What was worse, Joey seemed comfortable in that position, in Pacey's arms. He had to stop it.

"How in the hell are you going to get us out of this situation, Pacey?!?" he shouted angrily.

Pacey looked at Dawson in disgust before grunting angrily under his breath. "I'll get us out of here, Dawson. I could really use your help-"

"How?" Dawson yelled furiously, clutching the side of the boat for dear life as it crashed against another wave, "Because the way I see it we're all going to become fish food by the time you figure out a solution!"

"Hey shut up, Dawson!" Jen replied, working her way down to the shelter of the boat. "I'm sure Pacey and Joey have seen a few storms like this before… right guys?"

When neither Pacey nor Joey answered, Jen rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great… We're dead."

"Look… we're not going to die!" Pacey shouted over a thunderous roar from the wind. "I just need to call for help… A rescue boat will come and get us and we'll be back in the village before we all have time to really think about what's happening… It's as easy as that."

A blinding flash, a loud boom, and the crash of a wave sent the four teenagers spiraling in different directions to the ground. Pacey heard Joey and Jen's screams and felt something hard hit him on the forehead.

Suddenly, everything went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey's eyes were shut tight and the muscles all over his body were tense. The top of his forehead was screaming in pain and when he opened his eyes, the searing bright light from the sun, delivered a sharp pain through his head. He lifted his hand to his forehead, where the pain seemed to be the most intense and winced when he felt a large bump.

Suddenly, he remembered waiting for Joey outside the showers in the village, then discovering Jen in the coffee shop crying, as well as finding Dawson kissing his girlfriend. All at once, the memories of the storm and the lightning and the crash, invaded his mind and he shot up yelling, "Joey! Joey! Where are you? Are you okay?"

As his vision came into focus, the face of Jen hovering over him, made him jump in surprise. He was sitting on – what appeared to be – a sandy beach, under clear blue skies and a bright, piercing sun. He could taste some blood in his mouth from the cut on his lower lip and knew something had gone wrong on the boat… _Drastically_ wrong.

"Well, I'm not Joey, but it's nice to know that _she's_ the first person you would think of in a tragedy," the sun-bathed blonde replied sarcastically, helping Pacey sit up.

Her normally perfected curls were now frizzy and wind-dried. Her face had patches of dirt on her cheeks and forehead, and her shirt was ripped on the right shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?" Pacey asked, still trying to assess how he got on this sandy beach, in the middle of nowhere. "Where are Joey and Dawson?" Pacey demanded, trying to stand up, but feeling extremely woozy as he did so.

"Woa, woa, woa… I have strict orders to keep you on the ground Witter," Jen scolded as she pushed him back down, into the sand. "Your girlfriend and her soul-mate are currently looking for supplies and shelter… And if we're lucky, some help."

Pacey swallowed hard and it was then he realized how dry his throat was. He felt like he had just swallowed a spoonful of sand and salt. He started to cough and Jen quickly reached for the small bottle of water placed under the tree.

"Thanks," he muttered between coughs as he drank all the water greedily.

"So where are we?" he asked once he was finally rehydrated and able to form a rational thought. "Where's my boat?"

"I'm not really sure where we are, Pacey… " Jen answered honestly, looking around at the water and beach around them. "And your boat looks worse _now_ than it did when you started on it this fall."

Pacey closed his eyes and moaned. He felt his heart literally break with that news. His whole life was on that boat... After all, he had built it for her. Hopefully this wasn't a bit of foreshadowing for their relationship - which was still on shaky ground.

"But if we were in a movie," Jen continued with a hint of mock optimism in her voice, "Or as Dawson so 'wisely' put it earlier – we would be starring in the twenty-first century version of the _Blue Lagoon_."

"What!?" Pacey shouted angrily. It was just like Dawson to take tragedy and turn it into fantasy.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Jen replied, holding up her hands in defense. "I'm just repeating Dawson."

Pacey rolled his eyes, which caused no mild amount of pain, and said, "Do I even need to ask who Dawson has scripted as the two leading lovers?"

"Well, Dawson and Joey have always had a rather _incestuous_, brother and sisterly bond, haven't they?"

"Great," Pacey answered in disgust, sitting up once again, and determined to get to the bottom of this, "While Dawson is out with _my_ girlfriend, trying to find 'help,' you've been assigned to sit here and watch _me_ so those two could be _alone _together… right?"

"You're a clever one Pacey Witter," Jen answered with a smirk. "But before you assume it was _Dawson_ who assigned me to this position, I'll have you know it was someone with much darker hair, along with long legs, and an adorable lop-sided smile you've recently fell in love with."

"Joey?" Pacey repeated in disbelief. "It was _Joey _who told you to stay with me so they could be alone on their supposed 'search' for help!?"

Pacey didn't wait for an answer and stood up. He ignored the severe pounding in his head, coming from the bump on his forehead, as he thought about Dawson… _alone_ with Joey. His mind was racing. He should have known the minute he saw Joey kissing Dawson that they were over. She could never love him like she loved Dawson. But to end it like this?

"Pacey!" Jen shouted, finally getting his attention again. "You were unconscious! She was worried about you!"

"Right…" Pacey muttered indignantly, not believing a word of it. "So if we're stranded – or rather _castaways__ –_ somewhere, how are you staying so calm?"

Jen smiled with a naughty gleam in her eye and replied, "I had a little help…"

She pulled out a small flask and waved it in front of him.

"Why miss Lindley…" Pacey began with an impressed gaze and a raised brow as he sat back down in the sand, "How did a minor, such as yourself, come into possession of such an illegal beverage?"

Jen shook her head as she kneeled down to sit beside him and replied, "Don't ask…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the freshman, who called last night to break up with you, would it?"

Jen glared at him. "If you have any intentions of getting me to share my drink with you, you'll never mention the little creep's name again… Got it?"

Pacey smiled sheepishly, and nodded. "So you're going to share with the cripple, eh?"

"Depends…"

"_Depends_?" he repeated irritably, "And what does your ability to share with me depend on?"

"Your reasons for wanting to consume the alcohol," she answered simply, taking a sip from the shiny flask.

"Well, let's see…" Pacey answered sarcastically. "I just woke up with a throbbing pain in my head, only to discover my boat's demolished, there's no help in sight… OH! And did I mention the fact that my girlfriend is out there, walking around on this god-for-saken island with her soul-mate and my ex-best friend, whom she never seems to get over…?"

Jen shook her head and replied, "When are you going to learn to start listening to what your girlfriend tells you, instead of those overly exhausted – and extremely stubborn – insecurities you have?" she lectured with a hint of annoyance. "I swear Pacey, you're going to lose her if you don't start _listening_ to her! And stop paying attention to Dawson! Dawson's just trying to figure out how to live without Joey being the center of his universe. _Or rather, Dawson being the center of hers_..."

Pacey immediately shook his head in protest shouting, "I don't pay attention to Dawson-"

"Oh don't you deny it, Pacey! I can see the way your heart breaks every time Dawson says the word 'soul-mate.' You've got to stop letting him get to you like that! Joey chose YOU Pacey. Not Dawson, YOU!"

Pacey sat silent for a moment, knowing she was right, but not ready to admit it. "So Lindley… after torturing me with that so-called 'heart-to-heart,' are you going to share the goods with me now?"

Jen studied her flask again before taking another lengthy sip. She then held it out for him to take and said, "Here's to being castaways…"

Pacey took it and lifted it up, "To being castaways."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Five-**

It was starting to get dark as Dawson and Joey worked their way through the thick trees and plants, to the sandy spot where Jen and Pacey were left behind.

Joey was exhausted, feeling dirty, and extremely annoyed. Her right cheek was black and blue from being hit with a blunt object she had yet to identify. The winds and destruction from the storm last night made it nearly impossible to recall every little object that flew through the air that night.

Jen had a few scratches and cuts, while Dawson didn't have a scuff on his body. Joey's lungs constricted as she remembered the loud thud she heard when Pacey hit the ground. Again, it was impossible to tell what exactly had hit him, but seeing him fall like that made her think the worst. When she realized he was still breathing, the world around her seemed to move again. However, she was still worried about the effect it was going to have on Pacey when he woke up – when he realized _True Love_ was completely totaled.

But now, after looking around the island for what seemed to be hours, they found nothing but dense trees, a large rock, and absolutely _nothing_ to help their current predicament.

"You get the first aid kit and Pacey's tools under the couch, while I grab the clothes and food," Joey instructed when they had reached the _True Love_.

Pacey's boat was in no shape to sail the open seas again, but was still loaded with most of their necessities. Between the food, clothing, and tools, they would be able to survive for at least a week if they had to – but hopefully someone would find them sooner.

Joey tried to get the radio to work again, but unfortunately the batteries were dead and they had no back-ups. She grabbed it and threw it in her suitcase, just in case, and headed up to the deck to see how Dawson was doing.

"I'm going to take down the sails," he said with a smile, already hard at work untying them.

Joey grimaced knowing that Pacey would be angry when he found out what Dawson did, but let him anyways.

"The material will make a great shelter for us from the rain," he explained, pointing towards the west where dark clouds were painted across the sky.

Joey couldn't deny that Dawson had something there and set her stuff down to help, "Okay… But we need to hurry. I want to get back to make sure Pacey's okay."

This time it was Dawson who grimaced, but agreed without argument.

Within minutes, they had the sails spread out on the ground and everything they needed on top. Joey even managed to throw on the large box Bessie had sent. She hadn't opened it yet, but would do so when she got back to Pacey and Jen.

Dawson grabbed one side of the thick white sail and handed Joey the other. Between the two of them, they were able to drag all of their supplies through the sand with very little effort.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where's Pacey?" Joey asked in a bit of a panic, dropping her side of the large sail and searching the area where they had left them – which was now completely empty.

"This is just like Pacey," Dawson grumbled under his breath as he followed Joey, casually wiping the sweat from his brow.

In his mind this _really was_ like Pacey… He and Joey were actually having a pretty good time searching the area. She even smiled a few times, letting him know that she still cared about him. It was starting to feel like old times again when they would have movie nights and sleepovers – the friendship they had before Pacey came and took it all away.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, Dawson?" Joey demanded defensively, turning sharply to glare at him for his statement about her boyfriend.

Dawson shrugged, "He probably woke up and left… It's just _typical_, that's all-"

"-Pacey would _never_ leave us, Dawson! You know that!" Joey replied in anger. "He probably just woke up and got worried. They're probably looking for us right now…" she trailed off just as the sounds of singing could be heard from within the trees.

Joey looked at Dawson suspiciously before taking off into the woods.

"Hey! Wait up Jo!" Dawson yelled, following her closely and becoming more livid with Pacey with each step he took.

They wove in and out of the thick trees and vines, slowly getting closer to the voices. The deeper they went, the louder the singing became. And just as Dawson began to recognize Pacey's voice, singing loudly and in a stupor, he saw him with Jen… _dancing_.

Immediately, Joey came to a halt at the sight, making Dawson nearly knocked her over in surprise. She folded her arms over her chest in disbelief as she watched the two dancing around, arm in arm, both singing something completely incoherent before Dawson burst out laughing at the sight of the two making fools of themselves.

Jen had a vine dangling from her hair and Pacey had taken off his shirt and had it over his head.

"I told you, Jo! I told you he would leave and do something stupid."

"Well Jen, look who we have here!" Pacey yelled obnoxiously when he spotted Dawson and Joey standing in the thick brush. "What are you two _soul-mates_ doing out here?"

Dawson rolled his eyes and mumbled, "At least he's accepting it now."

Joey turned to glare at Dawson, hearing what he had said, as Pacey stumbled his way over to the two. Joey closed her eyes in disgust when Pacey wrapped his arms around her, slowly lifting her from the ground. The repugnant smell of alcohol began to assault Dawson's senses and he immediately took a step back.

"You're drunk, Pacey," Joey stated irritably, as she shoved him away.

Pacey stumbled backwards, but sobered up quickly when he spotted the bright purple and blue bruise on Joey's cheek.

"And you're hurt! What happened, Potter?"

Joey's face turned a bright shade of crimson as Pacey brought his hand up to her cheek and let his thumb graze over her wound in a gentle motion. "Are you okay?"

Joey smiled slightly, obviously getting lost in his concerned gaze, and replied, "I am now."

And just like that, Dawson wished he could have been _anywhere_ but there. The way his ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend were looking at each other was making him nauseous.

All those times Joey would look at him came flooding back… Although, it was never that intense or filled with love... It was like she had forgotten he was still standing there, observing this repulsive sight. But for reasons beyond his comprehension, he just couldn't look away.

Then it was like something had snapped inside of him: he had seen this look between them once before… Granted, they were just kids at the time, but still - that look was undeniable.

He felt the air around him constrict as the memory came crushing back into his mind - making it hard to breath, hard to think.

_Best friends Dawson and Pacey – who were both eight years old at the time - decided to spend the last summer night of school vacation ou__t__ at their small fort in the woods. Joey, who had climbed through __hi__s window as the two __best friends__ were packing, had decided to tag along – much to Pacey's dismay._

_Dawson remembered how much the two enemies fought on the trail to the fort, about stupid things like catching fish and playing baseball. Pacey didn't think girls could play "ball"__ accurately__ and Joey was enraged by his chauvinism. __They debated all the way to the fort, only stopping when Pacey had to leave to go to the bathroom. However__, the fighting didn't stop there… It only mounted when Pacey tried to set up the tent they had brought along to sleep in._

_"You stake the tent to the ground first, you moron," little Joey began with a __sarcastic __roll of her eyes as she watched Pacey try to stick the poles through the loops in the tent._

_Pacey stood up irritated and smirked, "What would you know about setting up a tent, Josephine? You're just a stupid girl…"_

_"Girls can do whatever boys can do! __Right Dawson?"_

_Dawson looked up from the sticks where he was trying to build a fire and said, "Yeah Pacey. Girls can do whatever boys can do."_

_Pacey huffed, "Well, I guess I was wrong. Girls CAN do whatever boys can do… But YOU, Josephine are no girl."_

_"I AM TOO!"_

_Pacey shook his head, "No I've seen girls… __And you, Potter, are lacking in what **girls** have."_

_Joey__ instantly __folded__ her arms __over her chest __a__s__ her face turned pale__- clearly he had embarrassed her.__ Satisfied with Joey's reaction, Pacey resumed setting up the tent._

_"I h__ope the bears torture you for stupidity before making you their prime rib special__ tonight__!"__ she spat after a while, recovering from her moment of weakness._

_Pacey dropped the tent and sm__irked__, "There are no bears in these woods, Potter...__ Everyone knows t__here are only ghosts out here."_

_Joey's face became flushed as she looked around th__e woods for any sign of a ghost. Pacey knew she was terrified of phantoms and had used this information against her numerous times._

_Pacey laughed__ and began to chant__, "Ha-__haa__! Josephine is scared of __the __ghosts!__ Josephine is scared of the ghosts!__"_

_"There are no such things as ghosts, Cretin!" she replied with fake bravado. __"And don't call me Josephine!"_

_"You a__re too__, JOSEPHINE__!"_

_"A__m__ NOT!"_

_"TOO!"_

_"NOT!!"_

_"Would you two shut it!?!"__ Dawson yelled, reaching his end point. "You guys are making my head hurt!"_

_"Well she started it," Pacey replied, pointing to Joey defensively._

_"I did not, you Moron!"_

_"Hey! Quit calling me a Moron!"_

_"I will when you stop acting like one…"_

_"Fine __**J**__**ose**__**-**__**phine**__," Pacey replied tauntingly as Joey ran to shove him to the ground._

_Pacey immediately fell back with Joey lying on top of him with his shirt fisted in her hands. "I told you not to call me that you Cretin!"_

_"__Gett-er__ off-f __me__ man!" Pacey yelled towards Dawson__, struggling with the brunette in his arms._

_As Dawson moved to help, Pacey had managed to squirm out from underneath her, catching Joey off guard, and making her tumble forward. She hit the gravel__ below her__ hard._

_Pacey's bright blue eyes immediately got wide with concern._

_"I'm sorry Joey! I didn't mean to…"_

_Joey had several nasty scrapes from the gravel that covered her arms and knees. She sniffled slightly, trying not to cry, as Pacey helped her up._

_"Does it hurt?" he asked with apprehension, helping her walk to a tree stump so she could sit down._

_Dawson was in shock. All he could do was stand there and watch as his two best friends were actually being __**nice**__ to each other._

_Joey quickly wiped her eyes and said, "I'm alright."_

_Pacey taped__ up__ the band-aids over __Joey's wounds__ eliciting a strange look from his arch nemesis.__ "__Uh… t__hanks Pacey."_

_"No problem, Potter," he answered with a smile, looking into her eyes. They just looked at each other for a few more minutes – as if they were studying each other – before Joey quickly looked away._

_"So about that tent?" she said standing up and moving away from Pacey uncomfortably._

_"Yeah…" Pacey answered just as awkward, wiping the invisible dust off his jeans. "So you say the stakes go in the ground first?" _

That simple, yet powerful look between those two, was the first time he should have realized that there was something much more between Pacey and Joey than just the occasional sparring. He should have known that they really loved each other and that all their fighting was just covering up what was hidden underneath.

But instead of this new realization _helping_ Dawson cope… It was _infuriating_ him.

Another powerful flashback came flooding back with all his fury:

_"Could you talk to her? Maybe watch out for her for a couple of days?"_

_"__Oh, no, no, no."_

_"__She needs someone. She'd never admit it, but she does.__"_

_"__Dawson! Man...__"_

_"__You'd b__e doing it for me, Pace. Please."_

Dawson came out of his trance, only to be confronted with Pacey's lips on Joey's; his hands on her sides moving up and down, while Joey had her arms around his neck. It was all he could take. Pacey had backstabbed him. Pacey had betrayed their friendship, regardless of whether or not he had always loved her. He just used that favor as an excuse to get closer to her… to make her fall in love with him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dawson shouted as he ripped the two lovers apart and punched the first part of the enemy he could see.

"Dawson!" Joey shouted in the background, but he could hardly hear her. It was Pacey he was after. The low-life who had taken advantage of his situation – who had taken advantage of Joey.

He couldn't feel anything as he tackled his ex-best friend to the ground, kicking and punching anything and everything that resembled him. His fury and madness was completely consuming him.

"DAWSON! Stop it!" Joey shouted again as Pacey rolled him over, finally getting the upper hand.

Dawson felt a couple blows to his face before everything went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my god, Pacey!" Jen shouted. "Did you kill him?"

"What did you do?!" Joey yelled in alarm, kneeling by his side.

Pacey sat back as Dawson laid unconscious on the ground. He felt the warm blood trickle down his nose and chin where Dawson had punched him.

He was in shock. One minute, he was kissing Joey and the next she was ripped from his arms and he was being attacked. When Dawson started hitting him, he just acted instinctively… He didn't mean to… to… _kill_ him.

"He's not dead!" Joey announced as she felt for a pulse. "You must have just knocked him out."

Pacey swallowed hard, but was relieved. Dawson wasn't dead… Or at least, he wasn't a murderer.

A few cold drops of rain and a muffled crackle from the heavens, brought them all back to reality.

"Pacey, help me get him up," Joey instructed quickly. "We have to get back and find a shelter before the storm hits."

Pacey nodded and wiped away the blood on his face with the back of his hand. He lifted Dawson with both hands and started dragging him back through the trees and vines. "Come on guys," he said breathy, "We need to hurry."

Joey and Jen nodded.

"But don't you need any help?" Jen asked in disbelief, watching him disappear into the woods.

"No, just hurry!"

Jen and Joey wasted no time and quickly caught up. They managed to get back to the sandy spot where all the supplies were located on the white sail.

The rain was starting to come down in a steady rhythm by this time, and there was only one place Joey could think of to go and get a quick relief.

"Jen help me pull this stuff to the cave."

"How far away is this cave?" Pacey asked skeptically, after he dropped Dawson in the sand.

"Not far, but we need to hurry before the storm gets worse…" she answered, taking one side of the sail as Jen took the other. "Can you handle Dawson on your own again, Pace?"

Pacey groaned his reply and lifted Dawson from the ground, "You can wake up anytime man…"

Dawson's limp body didn't respond as Pacey followed Jen and Joey to the cave. He wondered what Dawson would do when he woke up. He wondered what _he_ would do when Dawson woke up.

One thing was clear… they couldn't go on like this. This island was way too small for the both of them. Hopefully someone would find them, before something really bad would happen to one of them – something that none of them could take back. _Something that would change their lives forever._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The gods definitely had something special planned out for _two_ of the castaways on the island. Something that would definitely change their lives _forever_. But which two teenagers would destiny encroach their magic on? And what was this "special plan" they had in store?

Only time would reveal what the gods had designed. But for now, all the teenagers could do is wait… Wait and _survive_.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter Six-**

The rain outside was falling at a steady pace, sending fresh scents and a calming rhythm through the small, dark cave. The rock Dawson and Joey had discovered earlier in the day, turned out to be a decent sized cave that was empty. It was meager – barely able to fit all of their supplies - but really more than they could've hoped for being _castaways_ like this.

One of the long white sails from Pacey's boat was cut into two parts. One piece would serve as a "door" – to keep the rain and wind out, while the other would become a divider; one side for the girls, the other side for the guys. The other sail was cut into two parts as well and made a great base to lay the blankets on for their beds. With the few pillows, clothes, and food they had, they were able to live fairly comfortable on the island considering the situation they were in.

Jen decided to stay in the front "room" of the cave where Dawson was passed out. She told Pacey and Joey that she would look after him for a while, when in all actuality, she just wanted to give them some privacy to talk. Plus she knew that the whole "kiss and make-up" theory would come into play soon, and she just didn't want to be a casualty of their suck-face antics.

Pacey sat in the back of the cave with a damp rag against his split lip, while Joey examined his ribs. The warm feeling of her breath against the sensitive skin on his stomach made him hold his breath. He had to swallow hard every time her hand accidently grazed his thigh, making him feel _alive_ for the first time in days.

"I don't think you have any broken ribs," she whispered softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Is it hard to breathe?"

Pacey nodded. It _was_ hard to breathe, but for very _different_ reasons than Joey was implying.

"Well I wish you could see a doctor…" she said softly, looking down in misery as she tucked away a few strands of her long hair behind her ear.

"That's nonsense Potter," he replied with a smile, letting his hand move to cup her chin. "Who needs a doctor when I've got you?"

Joey rolled her eyes and smiled, but couldn't stop the small shiver that ran down her spine from his words. "You Witter, must be feeling better if your so-called 'charming ways' are back in order."

"Do I detect some apprehension with my 'so-called charming ways,' Miss Potter?" he replied with a challenging grin, easing closer to her face, looking down at her lips. "Because if that's the case, I can give you a little reminder..."

Joey instinctively moved closer to Pacey's lips as she closed her eyes, waiting to be kissed. Her hand moved the bright flashlight out of the way and into the dirt beside her so she could put her hands on his face and affectionately stroke his cheek.

He winced slightly when their lips met - his wound still burning from the blow, but healing rather quickly with each caress from Joey's lips. He immediately pulled her closer to his body so she was now straddling his hips. Her arms were wrapped around his back - leaving very little room between them – and soft moans of ecstasy were escaping from their lips.

Just as he was starting to lie back and taking Joey with him, Jen's voice from the other side of the cave called out uncomfortably.

"I can see your shadows, guys."

Joey's lips stopped moving instantly and her eyes popped open. Pacey's hands, which had been traveling underneath Joey's shirt and up her back, moved to grab the flashlight.

Before Pacey shut it off, he could see how red Joey's cheeks had become and smiled. He let his thumb trace over the contours of her cheeks, whispering heavily, "You forgot to turn off the light."

Joey nodded, urging him to shut it off, as she breathed just as heavily, "I know."

Once the light was shut off, Pacey maneuvered out from underneath Joey, so he was now above her. He gently moved the chocolate tresses to the side of her face, before he reclaimed her lips with his own. His hands slowly drifted lower from her cheek and down her neck, igniting sparks and creating a fire within her.

"Pace…" she said airily, when he trailed his sensual kisses to her neck.

He felt her tense when his kisses became less inhibited and stopped immediately.

"What's wrong, Jo?" he asked softly against her lips, trying to steady his breath, while his hands moved up and down her sides in an attempt to ease her tension.

"I can't do this, Pace," she whispered in reply, slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry."

Pacey frowned in the darkness, sitting back. He leaned in close to Joey, so Jen couldn't hear, and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

He felt her shake her head "no" in response, but he still didn't understand. "Am I moving too fast? What's wrong, Potter? Talk to me."

He heard her sigh as she moved farther away from him.

"I just don't feel comfortable doing this with you, with my ex-boyfriend and Jen only a few feet away."

Pacey nodded. He hadn't really thought of that. Usually when he was kissing Joey,_ she _was the only one on his mind. The world around him would disappear and the magic of the love they would create – while simple in its form – was still very consuming; mind, body, and _soul_.

However, after the night's events with Dawson, Pacey could understand why Joey was uncomfortable kissing him in such close proximity to her former soul-mate. Hell, if he was thinking properly, he would be uncomfortable making out with his best friend's ex-girlfriend with said best friend so close by.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked with hesitation.

He could tell she was nervous and that was upsetting to him.

"Never Joey," he quickly replied, taking her hand. "I would never get mad at you for wanting to stop. In fact, I want you to tell me to stop if we go farther than you're comfortable with going… I love you Jo, and this kind of thing takes time. I need you to know that I'm here and that I'll wait – regardless of how long it takes."

Joey let out the breath she had been holding and rested her head on Pacey's shoulder. "Thanks, Pace."

He gently kissed the top of her forehead and replied softly, "I love you, Potter."

"I love you, too."

Pacey held Joey in silence as he was still very affected by their latest kissing session. He wondered if they could ever truly get far enough away from Dawson to actually consummate their love once the time was right. Sure, physically Dawson would be miles away when they decided to take that next step. But would he be out of her mind… Or more _painfully_ – out of her heart.

The queasy feeling that had just entered Pacey's stomach was instantly cured when Joey spoke up.

"Hey Pace?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you, um…" she hesitated. "Well the thing is… would you, you know…"

"-Would I what, Jo?"

"Well… I was just thinking…" she began, "and maybe it's a bad idea for you to sleep on the other side of the cave."

Pacey smiled as she kept talking, becoming more flustered with each word. He knew _exactly_ what she was trying to ask. Joey Potter only gets flustered like this when she's embarrassed - and there were only a handful of things that could embarrass Joey Potter – _love_ and _affection_ being one of them.

"You know, Dawson might wake up," she continued, trying to steady her voice to sound logical. "And I really don't think we need a recap of what happened earlier, so what do you say you… you know… sleep with me tonight? And I mean_ just_ sleep… Nothing else… right?"

"Jo, I'm not afraid of Dawson."

"Oh… I know, it's just… well-"

"Yes Potter," he finally agreed, deciding to put an end to her torture. "I'll sleep with you tonight. But as for this '_just_ sleep' part... I don't know about that. I may want to do more."

He could feel her glare, even through the vast darkness and decided to explain, "You know Jo, I may want to go outside and finish reading last night's chapter in our book. I really want to see if _Flounder_ can get _Ariel _to safety. After all, that's one super fish, Potter. Plus we left off at that nasty cliffhanger, so-"

Joey hit him hard across the chest, only meaning to be playful, but regretted it immediately when Pacey grunted in pain.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Pace! I completely forgot about your ribs!"

Pacey chuckled and brought her close, "No worries, Potter. I'm used to it after all. We've always had a rather _physical_ relationship."

"_Pacey_…" she said in a warning tone.

"What? It's true. I've received my fair share of battle scars in this relationship. And let me tell you something lady: they were no massages on the beach!"

"_A massage on the beach_, Pace?" she mocked with a raised brow.

"So you like that idea too?"

Joey shook her head and pulled Pacey down to lay beside her. "Go to sleep_, beach boy_."

Pacey wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap between them. "Goodnight, Potter."

"Goodnight, Pace."

Jen muttered a quick, "Thank god," before she was off in dreamland as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter Seven-**

When Joey opened her eyes, it was still dark. She could hear the rain beating steady over the rock above her and knew it was still storming. She lifted her head up from the pillow, which was rather stiff and uncomfortable, and winced at the pain in her neck. In fact, her whole body was stiff and aching with each movement she made. She cautiously rolled over in search of her boyfriend's comfort, when she discovered that he wasn't there. Immediately, her heart sank.

"Pacey?" she whispered loudly, hoping not to wake Jen and Dawson. "Pacey are you in here?"

There was no reply.

She quickly got up and moved the thick white sail back and found Jen curled up next to her pillow sleeping heavily. When she turned to look at the spot where Dawson was passed out, it was _empty_… He was gone.

"Oh… my… god…" she said in a panic. "Jen! _Jen_! Wake up! Where's Dawson?"

Jen moaned, swatting her hand at Joey, "A few more minutes, Grams."

"No Jen! Where's Pacey?" she demanded, getting more worried by the second.

"P-pacey?" Jen mumbled thickly, slowly beginning to come-to.

"Yes, Pacey!" she shouted in alarm. "He's gone and so is Dawson."

Jen's eyes opened wide. "Dawson!"

"That's right, _Dawson_!" Joey hissed, thanking god that Jen was finally coming around. "You remember him, right? The guy who thought he would go _Mike Tyson_ on his best friend last night… Yeah- well, he's gone."

"He's gone!?!"

"YES! That's what I've been trying to tell you. I thought you were supposed to be watching him!"

"I am… I _was_, it's just- I must have fallen asleep."

Joey sighed and stood up, "We've got to find them, Jen. Do you think you could handle Pacey okay, if I go look for Dawson?"

Jen shook her head, "Oh no, Joey. That's a bad, BAD idea."

"Why? I think I'm the only one who can get through to him at this point."

Jen laughed, "Joey, it amazes me how you _always_ forget the affect you have on Dawson…"

Joey folded her arms in disbelief as Jen explained.

"He writes obsessive movies about you, races sailboats_ illegally_, and even jumps aboard a boat with _you_ and your current_ boyfriend_ all because he can't deal with the fact that _you don't love him_ anymore. So you'll have to excuse me if I think that YOU finding DAWSON and trying to 'get through to him' is a _horrible_ idea."

Joey looked down and didn't respond.

"Besides," Jen muttered quickly, throwing the covers off her body as she began to search for her sandals. "Think of how that looks to Pacey – _your boyfriend_ - going after Dawson like that."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked in a low tone, trying to comprehend her meaning.

"Well think of it in respect to _Andie_," she explained, finally finding her thin blue sandals, and hastily putting them on. "What if it was _Andie_ that had jumped on his boat instead of Dawson, declaring her love for Pacey? What if you and Andie were missing, and the first person Pacey decides to look for is his ex-girlfriend? Let me tell you, Joey… those kinds of reactions – whether intended with a good heart or not - never feel good when the current partner in that relationship finds out."

Joey looked down, almost ashamed of her instincts to go after Dawson. "You're right… But I never meant it like that."

"I know you didn't Joey," Jen answered with a smile. "I know you love Pacey. Why do you think I was so quiet last night when you two almost did the nasty?"

"Jen!"

"What? So you_ didn't_ try to get a taste of your boyfriend's goods last night?"

Joey's jaw dropped and she looked away uncomfortable, "I don't kiss and tell, Jen!"

"Well you've got one thing, right…" Jen said sardonically and with a smile. "You two were doing an awful lot of kissing last night. I thought I was going to have to hose you two down… That is if there were _actual _hoses on this god-forsaken island."

Again, Joey looked to the ground, silently cursing herself for being too loud the night before. It was just too easy to lose control when she was with Pacey. He made her forget everything surrounding them, making her feel extremely alive when his lips met her skin- the way his hands would roam over the curves of her body igniting sparks and a fervor that was hard to put out. This thought made her shiver.

"But Joey," Jen began in a serious tone. "If you two _do_ decide to take that next step in your relationship, promise me you'll be safe… okay?"

Joey looked up. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks that just because I'm a_ virgin_, that I must be _stupid_ too."

"Joey.. I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, I know you didn't Jen… It's just between you and Bessie and even_ Pacey_… The lectures can get really old… There are times that I really wish I_ could've_ lost it to a trucker named Bubba. Maybe then I could've avoided the endless pre-school speeches about sex."

"Well take it from a girl who _never_ got these lectures and lost it in a very awkward setting –not to mention a very _unsafe_ setting - and appreciate that the people around you care. Bessie and I, and even _Pacey_, want you to have a great experience your first time… But a safe one too."

"I know you guys do… I just wish my sex-life wasn't always the hot topic at the dinner table," she replied, her cheeks now equivalent to the shade of an apple. "But right now I'm desperate for a change of subject, so what do you say I go to the south side of the island and search for Pacey, while you take the north side and look for Dawson."

"Why the south side, Joey?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"Because that's where _True Love_ is."

Jen nodded, "Ahhh… And where there is _True Love_, there should be a Pacey close by."

"Exactly."

"So, has he seen her yet?"

Joey frowned and shook her head, "No."

"Well… I don't envy you right now… I'd hate to see the look on Pacey's face when he discovers the shambles she's in."

Joey grimaced, "I know."

"Well, I'll meet you back at the cave at sunrise. Hopefully, by that time, we will have rounded up those two and are able to keep them in their corners long enough to get some sleep. You think we can manage that?"

Joey shrugged, "At this point I'll be surprised if we get _any_ sleep on this island."

Jen smiled, "Agreed, but we've gotta try!"

Joey nodded, turning to go south, as Jen left in the opposite direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Have you heard anything?" Bessie demanded when Doug entered the B&B.

"No… not yet," Doug answered solemnly, silently taking in his surroundings. The kitchen was a complete disaster zone with papers and phonebooks spread out all over the counter. A large stack of dishes were piled up in the sink and some of Alexander's toys were spread out in the hallway and living room.

Ever since Bessie got the news of the storm that killed 5 sailors out at sea, she had been a nervous wreck, trying to get a hold of her little sister. The last thing she heard was that Pacey had received her package, but nothing after that. For all she knew they could be fish food right now – and that was making her crazy.

"We're still calling all the ports on the coast, Bess. We're going to find them, don't worry."

"Have they seen the _True Love_ anywhere?"

Doug shook his head and looked down.

"Well where could they be!" she shouted erratically. "I thought Pacey was taught how to sail a boat!"

"Bessie, he's probably one of the best sailors I know-"

"-Well then _why _hasn't he radioed in?!?"

Doug sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to believe the reports they were receiving at the police station – the reports that a few people saw a small blue sailboat take off in the thick of the deadly storm. But unfortunately, the odds weren't looking good for Pacey and Joey.

And what was worse – Dawson and Jen had been missing for over 24 hours now. Grams was the last person to hear from Jen, who had explained the situation to her over the phone in Connecticut. So it was quite possible that they had left with Pacey and Joey on the boat… But after that, they had no leads.

"Bess, Pop and I are doing our best to find them," he assured her with a soft nudge on the shoulder. "I'm sure they'll call within the next few days and this will all be over."

Bessie threw down the washcloth she had been holding in anger and muttered, "I'm going to strangle your little brother, Doug. When we find him, he's mine!"

Doug put his hands up in defense, "He's all yours Bess."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Thankfully, the clouds were starting to dissolve in the classic cobalt sky, revealing the moon in all her glory. She cast a beautiful glow through the trees and onto the sand so Joey could turn off the flashlight. They needed to save as much on their resources as possible, for they could be stranded there for more than a few days.

When she finally reached the end of the dense trees, she pushed back some of the branches and found Pacey sitting in the sand with his arms wrapped around his knees. He was facing the glittering water – or more importantly his boat – which was moving gracefully with each gust of wind.

"Pacey?" she said softly as she moved to be closer to him. His back was turned to her and he didn't respond to her voice.

"Pace," she said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Pacey seemed to come out of his trance with Joey's touch and looked up to smile at her. "I'm fine, Potter."

He straightened his legs as he pulled her down to sit with him. She settled in the spot between his legs and rested her head back against his shoulder. She felt his nose nuzzle in close to her neck and she suspected he was taking in her scent. It was then she realized she hadn't "bathed" yet – so to speak – and put her hand on his face to stop him. He instantly moved his head back.

"What did I do?" he asked solemnly, easing his grip around her stomach.

"Nothing Pace," she answered embarrassedly. "I just don't..._ feel _very attractive at the moment."

"Jo," he murmured deeply against the top of her bare shoulder, "You're beautiful. You are _always _beautiful."

He placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder, getting a taste of the alluring skin. He gently began to suck on the sensitive flesh, causing a moan to escape Joey's lips. Her hand reached around and grasped a chunk of his wavy hair, trying to keep some kind of control.

"Pace…" she gasped with hitched-breath, trying to focus on what she was thinking, rather than what she was feeling – a task that was quickly becoming impossible the more his lips moved along her collarbone. "Why did you leave me?"

He stopped kissing her shoulder and tensed.

"I didn't leave you, Jo."

"Yes you did," she said with more confidence, turning to face his blue eyes. "I woke up and you were gone and Dawson was gone."

"Wait… Dawson's gone? He's awake?"

"Yes! Now can you imagine how I felt when I woke up to find you both missing?"

Pacey sighed and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Potter. I just wanted to get away and think for awhile. When I left, Dawson was still unconscious."

"So you didn't go looking for him?" she asked suspiciously.

"No."

She looked down as he continued to caress and stroke her neck and shoulder, sending chills through her body.

"Jo, I was hoping to get back before you woke up… I didn't know you would come looking for me." He said this almost apologetically, in a voice that displayed his concern for her feelings.

"So why did you leave me again?" she asked earnestly. "To get away from me so you could think? You can't 'think' when you're around me?"

Her voice sounded wounded, despite the great effort she put into hiding it.

Pacey chuckled softly, getting a disturbing look from Joey. "It's a lot harder than you think, Potter."

She studied his face, not at all content with his amusement and turned around.

Seeing how upset she was getting, he stopped with his laughter and tightened the grip he had around her waist – securing her close to his body.

"Jo," he whispered in a dream-like state, inhaling her scent again. "You have no idea what you do to me. The thoughts that you put into my head make me feel like I shouldn't be around you. Like I don't deserve to hold you or touch you or _kiss_ you."

He quietly trailed off, placing affectionate kisses from her cheek to her chin, leaving her breathless.

"And as clichéd as this is going to sound," he murmured deeply, "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Joey closed her eyes and swallowed hard. A different kind of desire was beginning to wash over her in a way that was dangerous – a way that overwhelmed her. His words shouldn't be affecting her like this. She knew better than to believe it, but for some reason, she knew he was speaking the truth. He was forming words from a place in his heart that he often held hidden from her – hidden from the world.

"Pacey," she said softly as she turned in his lap to face him – her arms clinging to his neck and shoulders so there was nothing left between them but two fast beating hearts.

"Yes?" he breathed against her lips, studying the various specs of russet in her perfect oval eyes.

"I want you."

Those three words hit him harder than any of Dawson's punches. It caused his stomach to knot in ways that was impossible. He wanted her too. If only she knew how badly…

"Jo…"

"Please Pacey," she whispered softly, moving her lips to barely touch his.

He brought his hand up to her forehead and guided a piece of her hair to the side of her face, revealing a very flushed cheek. He tried to look away but couldn't.

"It's not right, Jo."

She answered his mild protest with a kiss, pressing herself completely against him, reveling in the feel of losing control.

Pacey's body reacted to her loss of control and he laid her back in the sand, his lips never leaving hers.

"We need to stop," he said with lusty breaths and uninhibited kisses, letting his hands move over her sides with the fervor enveloping his soul.

"Don't," was all she could get out in response, lifting his shirt up over his head.

Her hands were on fire running madly over his chest and stomach. She ached to get closer to him. It was an ache that was so deep she knew it would be impossible for him to reach it.

Pacey swiftly lifted her back off the sand as he quickly discarded her navy tank top, leaving her in a cream colored bra and her grey sweats. The sight before him was almost more than he could take and immediately his lips claimed the glistening skin, just above her chest.

Joey's hands got tangled up in his hair as she arched her back with the pleasure he was giving her. She felt something warm and unfamiliar begin to course through her veins. It was completely intoxicating, and the more Pacey's hands and kisses trailed all over her body, the more intense the feeling became.

"Pacey," she gasped, trying to focus on the new sensations he was awakening inside of her. Feelings that had been in dormant her whole life, literally waiting for him – for _his_ touch – to bring it to life for her.

However, a nagging thought began to invade Pacey's mind. A thought that his body was fighting whole-heartedly to get rid of. It was the thought of hurting Joey – of putting his own need above hers that made him listen to it.

"Jo…" he huffed, leaning up and away from her body so he could think.

She immediately felt the loss of contact and opened her eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"What?" she gasped with fear in her eyes. "Why? Am I doing it wrong?"

Pacey smiled and began to chuckle again. "No, not at all."

Tears filled Joey's eyes as she felt the emptiness suddenly overpowered her. Going from intoxicating, mind-numbing kisses, to being laughed at was not making her ability to control her anger very well. "Right! So that's why you're laughing at me!"

"NO!" he said quickly, as she shoved him away, clearly feeling rejected. "I'm laughing because you're doing it right… REALLY right. _Too_ right, in fact."

She wasn't listening. She was too busy searching for her shirt to fully comprehend what he was saying.

"Jo…" he said with remorse, trying to get her attention.

She was too busy fighting the embarrassment to look at him.

"Jo!" he said a little louder, but to no avail. She was already pulling the shirt back on over her head. "Joey, would you please just STOP and listen to me?!"

"Why?!" she spat with more tears flowing down her cheeks. "So you can laugh at me some more? Maybe tell me how pathetic it was that I jumped you and how Miss Jacobs and Andie were so much more experienced than I am?!"

"Woa, woa, woa!" he said defensively, taking her arm to stop her from leaving. "Back up a second."

She stopped and looked at him, before looking down and letting another wave of emotion tear at her heart.

Pacey couldn't stand to see her hurt like this and quickly gathered her up in his arms. "Slow down, Potter," he whispered softly, close to her ear, almost pleadingly. He ran his fingertips up and down her back to ease her pain.

If only she knew how badly he wanted her in that moment. Maybe then she would realize how painful it was for him to stop. Maybe then she would realize his pain was just as agonizing as hers was.

"First of all," he began quietly, trying to calm her nerves. "Don't ever compare yourself to Andie and Tamara because it's just not possible."

Joey quivered in his arms, the thick emotions still overwhelming her senses. The thought that he didn't want her induced a pain like no other. The fact that she had thrown herself at him was making her feel stupid.

"Joey," he whispered gently against her forehead, holding her tightly. "I love you way more than I've ever loved a woman. Way more than I think it is physically possible. And as for Andie, she wasn't 'experienced' either – as you put it – and with Tamara_ I_ was the one not experienced."

"Re-remind me… t-to… never do this again…" she cried into his shoulder.

Pacey laughed again – something he should have realized by now was a bad thing – but he just couldn't help himself. If only she knew how badly he wanted to take her in that moment. If only she knew how badly he wanted to have her _all the time_…

"I hate you, you know that!" she spat, tensing in his arms, finally making his laughter diminish in one breath. He immediately grimaced as he processed her words.

"Don't say that," he said with a shaky voice, still trying to determine if she meant it.

She finally released him and sat back in the sand, wiping the tears from her eyes in embarrassment. "Why did you do that? Why did you say those things to me if you didn't mean it?"

"I did mean it Jo!" he responded with fervor. "I meant every word."

"Then why!"

"Because you deserve better than this, that's why Joey!"

"How?!" she demanded, not able to understand. "How do I deserve anything better than just being with you?"

That did it. Several things happened at once. First, Pacey's heart stopped. Second, she bit her bottom lip. And third, it took no more than a second before he grabbed her and pressed her up against the nearest tree, unable to resist her pleading eyes a moment longer.

"Pacey!" she squealed in surprised as he was getting lost in the curve of her neck. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as he gently bit the special spot on her shoulder that was extra sensitive, making that heat build within her body once again.

His hands were already traveling under her shirt, as his mind was calculating how long it would take to get her out of her clothes.

"You want me?" she gasped, clinging to his shoulders for support since her ability to stand was suddenly impossible.

"God yes, Joey! You have no idea!" he answered passionately, as he leaned back to help discard her shirt.

"Then have me…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**- Chapter Eight ****-**

As much as Joey was enjoying her time wrapped up in Pacey's arms, after the first time they made love, she knew Jen was waiting for them back at the cave. She also knew that if they weren't back soon, she would come looking for them and quite possibly with _Dawson_. That thought sent an icy quiver through her stomach, making her tense.

"Jo?" Pacey asked attentively, still completely intoxicated by her scent and the memories of what they had just done.

"Pace, we need to go back," she answered solemnly, sitting up and reaching for her clothes.

"Ahh, come on Jo. Relax. Enjoy this," he replied with a tell-tale smile, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her back down to him.

"Pacey… _Jen_ will come looking for us."

"We'll hear her coming _long_ before she sees us."

As much as she wanted to believe what he was saying is true, she knew it wasn't. She didn't want to think about the possibility of someone else finding out what they had just done. It was private… _sacred_… Something that she didn't want to share with anyone else but him.

"Pacey… please?" she said softly, sitting back up again and reaching for her shirt.

He sighed and relented. How could he argue with an angel like that? Especially after the magic they had just experienced.

"Alright, alright," he complied, sitting up to grab his own clothes.

However, as he was putting on his shorts, he turned to see how she was doing and got a peak at the beautiful body that was his just moments ago.

"How do you do that?" he asked in amazement, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Joey finished dressing and smoothed out the wrinkles on her tank top and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"How do you _glow_ like that?" he replied, letting his hands fall to her hips. It was impossible _not_ to touch her after what they had just experienced.

Joey blushed, only emphasizing the 'glow' Pacey was talking about.

"I don't know… Maybe it's the water?" she teased.

"Right…" he responded sarcastically. "It's the _water_ that's making you shimmer and _not_ my mind-blowing kisses…"

Joey smiled and squirmed as he leaned in to kiss her neck, waking previous sensations that were not so new anymore.

"Pacey…" she said warningly.

"Alright, alright…" he murmured against her skin, releasing her from his grasp. "I'll behave."

"Thank you."

Pacey lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "I would do anything for you, Potter."

Joey smiled and looked away as the blood tinted her cheeks crimson with embarrassment.

"Well would you stop looking at me like that?!"

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

She didn't answer and looked down. He got the picture.

"Oh… You mean like we've just had sex?"

She looked up and hit his shoulder.

"What Potter? It's true. I saw you naked… It's impossible for me to look at you the same way as I did before."

"Pacey!" she shouted, unable to look at him for the embarrassment of what he had just said (and the truth behind it) made her feel dizzy.

"Potter, you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now… So you're just going to have to deal with my ogling."

He moved to wrap his arms around her stomach possessively and she instantly relaxed.

"Besides, you have no idea how irresistible you are right now," he murmured against her neck, trailing slow kisses down the length.

Joey smiled and leaned back against his chest. She hated how vulnerable she felt in his arms like this, but also loved how safe and content he made her feel as well. It was completely new and exhilarating. She wanted it to last forever.

Why did Dawson and Jen have to get on the boat? Why did they have to ruin their romantic three month cruise? What was the point? She could only imagine what she would be doing with Pacey right now if Dawson and Jen hadn't showed up on the dock several nights ago. Suddenly, something occurred to Joey.

"You said you'd do anything for me, Pacey… Now does that mean _anything_?"

"I'm not going to stop looking at you Potter," he answered matter-of-factly, assuming that's what she was referring to. "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to… But yes… anything else."

"_Anything_, Witter?"

"Why don't I like that tone?" he asked suspiciously, taking her hand as they started walking back through the trees.

"Because it implies that I'm going to ask you something you don't want to do."

"And that is?"

She sighed and stopped walking, turning to face him. "Let's not make this any harder on Dawson than it already is, so let's just try to keep our relationship more…_ private_."

"What do you mean?" he asked questioningly, as his heart began to beat faster in fear.

"I just mean that _maybe_ we could act more like _friends_ than _lovers_ while we're all stuck here on this island."

Pacey's face turned pale. She couldn't be telling him what he thought she was telling him.

"Pacey," she said softly, recognizing the look of anguish that spread across his face. "I just don't want to see, once inseparable best friends, hurt each other again over something as special as our relationship. He just needs time to accept it. This is the only way he'll do it."

He tensed. She _was_ saying what he was afraid of and it _did_ hurt as badly as he thought it would.

"Please… You have to understand," she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to keep his eyes focused on her. "If Dawson knew what we just did a little while ago… It could… It _would_ kill him. And I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

Pacey felt cold. The fire between them was now officially extinguished. She didn't want him anymore. She was going to go back to Dawson, just as he had always feared.

"Do you understand, Pace? Would you do that for me?"

How could he say no? They had just shared the most intimate thing a man and woman could possibly give to each other… and now this is what she wanted?

"Okay Potter," he agreed painfully, feeling his heart constrict in his chest. "If that's what you want…"

"Thank you, Pacey," she replied before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

When they parted, he took her hand rather stiffly and started walking back towards the cave. For the most part they walked in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts of what had just happened between them and what it would mean for their future. Was it okay to do it again? If so, how soon? And when is the right time to talk about it again?

When they finally reached the cave, they found Dawson by an open fire. The sun was tinting the sky a deep peach in the horizon, letting them know that it was close to six o'clock. Dawson had a few fish cooking over the flames and Jen peeked her head out through the thick, white sail covering the cave's entrance.

"There you guys are!" she exclaimed with relief. "I thought we were going to have to come looking for you guys!"

Dawson looked up at them, when he heard Jen's voice, only to turn white and look back down at the flames in front of him. Joey immediately released Pacey's hand in an effort to ease the awkward tension, but it went completely unnoticed by Dawson.

Pacey flexed his hand, adjusting to the sudden emptiness he felt when she let go of him. He wasn't sure what to do with them, so he shoved both hands into his pockets.

Jen came out with a large beach bag that Joey used to store her toiletries in and quickly took Joey's hand. "Come on, Joey. You're coming with me. I'm dying to get cleaned up here and I'm not going by myself."

Joey looked back at Pacey before answering. "Sure… I need to get cleaned up too."

Pacey looked from Joey to Dawson and realized he was going to be alone with him for the first time since their fight.

Dawson looked up at the same time Pacey was looking down at him and grumbled, "Witter."

"Leery." Pacey replied just as unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on!" Jen shouted, clearly disgusted. "Can't you two be decent for _at least_ an hour? Just _one hour_ while Joey and I get cleaned up and _then_ you can go back to your silly grunts and stupid monosyllables."

Joey looked from Pacey to Dawson optimistically, but found no ray of hope. "Please guys? Would you do it for me?"

There was no response, just Pacey's uncomfortable shift in the sand and Dawson turning the fish over with his stick.

Joey sighed, "Would you at least do it out of respect for the two best friends you used to be and the history you guys shared? That has to mean something."

"It means _nothing_," Dawson answered uncompassionate, as Pacey nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely_ forgettable_," Pacey added.

Jen rolled her eyes and took Joey's arm. "Come on, Joey. I'll never get cleaned up if we wait for these two to sign a peace treaty."

Joey hesitated, looking back at Pacey for reassurance, before she followed Jen through the trees to the water.

Pacey's eyes followed Joey's retreating form until he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed, looking back at Dawson, and made a decision: he wasn't going to stay. As far as he was concerned the only reason he hadn't started another fight with Dawson was because of Joey. He would keep his word to her, no matter how difficult it was.

He gingerly entered the cave and found the stuff he was looking for, before going back out. He starting walking off, into the woods, in the same direction Jen and Joey had just gone in with the assortment of items he had just picked up.

"Hey!" Dawson shouted irritably. "Where do you think you're going?!"

A cross between a groan and a growl filled the bottom of Pacey's throat as he stopped walking. He turned to face the golden boy who was making his life miserable and said simply: "Remind me why it's any of your business again... I seem to be drawing a blank."

"It's my business if you're going to spy on Joey while she's bathing…"

Pacey chuckled, wanting nothing more than to say, '_Who cares… It's nothing I haven't seen before_,' but refrained from doing so. That comment would only hurt Joey and confirm what they had done earlier that morning. Something he promised he wouldn't do.

"Just forget it Dawson," he muttered quickly before turning around to resume walking on the path he intended to take.

"I'm not letting you spy on her!" he shouted, trying to sound noble.

"Would you just STOP, Dawson!" Pacey yelled, losing his temper again. "I'm not going to SPY on MY girlfriend! I don't need to _spy_! I can guarantee you that…"

Immediately after he said it, he regretted it. Did he say too much? Would Dawson figure it out? He had to change the subject and fast.

"Look Dawson, I'm going to go clean up and I'm not going anywhere near Joey or Jen, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why I'm telling you this. But I am, so I suggest you accept it and stay out of my way. I'm not going to explain myself again."

Dawson just stared at Pacey with his jaw clenched. Pacey held his eye contact and refused to look away first. If Dawson wanted to fight again, then a fight is what he would get.

Dawson finally took a deep breath and backed off. He went back to his fish by the fire and refused to acknowledge Pacey was even there.

Pacey sighed angrily and left, muttering words like, '_coward_,' under his breath. He disappeared into the trees, never looking back.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Joey? What's up with you?" Jen asked as she was rinsing out her hair in the small stream of water coming in from the ocean.

Joey looked up from her place by a rock and shrugged. She was brushing her wet hair after taking a quick "bath" in the water surrounding them. She was finally feeling refreshed and enjoyed the lavender scent that lingered in her hair from the shampoo and conditioner. The scent wasn't strong enough to completely eliminate the salty smell that was left on her body, but invigorating nonetheless.

Jen grabbed the towel hanging from a tree branch and wrapped it around her body as she explained, "You look different, somehow, Joey. I just can't quite put my finger on it. It's like your skin is brighter or something."

Joey tensed and looked away. She thought Pacey was only teasing her about 'glowing,' but apparently she was wrong.

"Well I've received a lot of sun on this castaway trip, so maybe that's what you're noticing."

"Yeah, maybe…" Jen replied suspiciously, grabbing her tooth brush and the bottle of water. "So how long do you think it will be before someone finds us?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, we haven't been stranded here for very long. I think maybe _three_ or _four_ days at the most."

Jen nodded in response since the toothbrush was currently in her mouth.

"I hope they send someone to look for us soon, because I'm not sure how much longer I can take the awkwardness of being around Pacey AND Dawson at the same time."

Again, Jen nodded. Joey brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She was feeling confused and insecure. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and become 9 again, where Pacey would wrestle with her and Dawson would try to protect her. The times when she could just be one of the guys without worrying about sex getting in the way.

Joey sighed and brushed back a few brown tresses behind her ear. "Do you think Dawson will ever accept Pacey and I as a couple, Jen? Do you think it's possible?"

Jen looked up and frowned. "Why do you care so much about what Dawson thinks?"

"I don't know… I just don't want to hurt him. He's like my family. We grew up together - all three of us - and now, because of _me_, Dawson and Pacey aren't friends anymore. I feel like I need to correct it somehow, but I'm afraid the only way I could ever do that, in Dawson's mind, is to break up with Pacey."

"Are you going to?"

"NO!" she answered loudly, almost flustered. "I love him Jen! I don't why or how, but for some reason I could never let him go."

"Not even for Dawson?" Jen pressed.

Joey shook her head. "Not even for Dawson."

"Well then it sounds like to me, you're gonna have to let Dawson go."

Joey tensed. "_Why_? Why does he make me have to do stuff like this? Why can't he just be happy for me and happy for his best friend? Why do I have to choose? I mean I thought I had already made my decision before we left, but apparently it wasn't clear enough."

"Because unfortunately Joey, he loves you. He considers you his soul-mate. And for Dawson, the word 'soul-mate' is right up there with words like 'forever' and 'eternity'. You know that… It's not something that's ever gonna go away for him."

Joey groaned and hugged her knees tighter. She wished Pacey was there in that moment. He could always make her feel better during times of uncertainty – even despite the fact that he was part of the problem.

"I wish I could tell you this is going to get easier, but I would be lying to you. Maybe this is a good thing we're all trapped on this island. Maybe Pacey and Dawson can finally work through this thing once and for all."

"Yeah that is if they don't _kill _each other first." Joey looked down at the sand, under her feet, and groaned. Her stomach was starting to twist uncomfortably, like she hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Do you know where I found Dawson, Joey?" Jen asked gingerly, now fully clothed in a white tank top, jean shorts, and blue flip-flops.

"Where?"

"By the water, catching fish for you."

Joey groaned again.

"I'm not telling you this to hurt you Joey. I'm telling you this so you'll realize why Dawson jumped on Pacey's boat and why he's been moping in his room ever since you left Capeside. He's not ready to let you go. You have to be the one to do it for him."

Joey closed her eyes and knew Jen was right. It would be impossible for Dawson to accept her relationship with Pacey unless she completely let him go. What that meant exactly, she wasn't sure, but she was ready to find out.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter Nine-**

Joey, Jen, Dawson, and Pacey spent most of the days in the small sandy area by the cave. Dawson and Pacey kept a respectable distance from each other, while Jen kept a steady eye on the two.

Joey ended up settling in a shady spot under a palm tree, where the view of the ocean was absolutely breathtaking. She traced the scene around her with a grey pencil in her notebook, while thoughts of Pacey, and his amazing touch, ran rampant through her mind. She got so caught up in the drawing that she never even noticed when twilight had arrived. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Pacey's hand gripped her shoulder lightly.

"Jo…?" he said softly, letting his thumb stroke her shoulder with the lightest caress. She looked up.

"I made you something to eat."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Pace."

He gently took her hand and helped her up. When she was steady on her feet his hands rested gently on her sides for much longer than was actually necessary. Joey's heartbeat immediately picked up in rhythm as Pacey's eyes were gazing at her. She was about to lean in to kiss him but stopped, having to remind herself that they had an audience – a very _dangerous_ audience.

"So what did you make me?" she asked instead, looking away.

"Oh… the usual. A little _fillet minion_ with a fresh _side salad_ and s_parkling water_," he answered with a smirk. "And, if you're still hungry, there's a berry pie cooking in the oven."

Joey rolled her eyes, "So in other words, you made me fish, fish, -oh and did I mention _fish_?_-_ for supper."

"Gosh, you're just so smart Potter. I may have to rethink this whole sending you away to a junior college thing - state seems like a _much_ better choice for you."

"_This_ coming from the guy who barely made it through his junior year?"

Dawson sat by the fire and watched the exchange of banter between his soul-mate and Pacey. He was starting to feel that intense anger course through his body again, which always seemed to return with the sight of such foreplay.

How did Pacey do that? How was that kind of communication attractive to Joey? It was stupid, illogical, and yet Joey seemed to glow brightly as she bantered with him. Actually, the more he watched her, the more he realized her glow was more prominent and different somehow. It was highly suspicious

As he was trying to figure it out, Jen had been watching Dawson glare at the happy couple and decided to put an end to the oncoming disaster before it arrived.

"Hey guys, I'm bored," she announced in a tired voice.

"Who isn't Lindley?" Pacey mocked, sitting by Joey on the other side of the cave, and under a tree.

"Well I say we do something about it."

"Like what?" Joey asked between mouthfuls of the fish Pacey had prepared for her.

Jen held up a magazine, waving it around in the air with a naughty gleam in her eyes: "Who wants to take a quiz?"

"Oh I'm out!" Joey answered too quickly, soon followed by Pacey's, "Me too."

"Ahh come on guys…" Jen pleaded. "We have nothing else to do while we're here. We might as well have a little harmless fun."

"Harmless?" Pacey scoffed. "Right… The last time I remember taking a quiz from one of those magazines, my sex life was nearly ruined."

Joey shifted uncomfortably, clearly unhappy with the reminder that he did in fact sleep with Andie. She shuddered.

"Well we don't have to take a purity test this time," Jen explained, opening the magazine and sifting through its pages.

"Look, right here, page 156. '_How well do you know your friends__'_."

Pacey shook his head. "Bad idea Lindley… Bad, _bad_ idea…"

"Oh I don't know," Dawson piped up from his spot by the fire. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Unless you have something to hide, Pacey?"

Pacey glanced at Joey before answering. "Nope, nothing to hide here."

"Well then it's settled," Jen exclaimed. "We're taking the quiz."

Joey's face became solemn as she looked down at her food. She knew why Pacey was so reluctant to take that quiz. It was for the same reason she was against the idea as well. They were harboring a secret. A very delicate secret that could open the gates of hell if ever revealed.

"So Joey," Jen asked as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any paper from your sketchbook that we could borrow? And maybe a couple pencils too?"

Joey nodded and stood up to go find them. Dawson had gotten up by this point and had taken a seat across from Pacey with a devilish smile on his face. Pacey had to resist the urge to confront him about it, opting to watch Joey instead.

By the time the paper was passed around and Joey had taken her seat – this time by Jen – the quiz was beginning to circulate with Dawson going first.

"Ahh, here's a good one," he said with a smirk. "Number 14: _What was the worst day in your friend's __life_."

"Who's the friend that we're answering this question about? " Joey asked confused, as she looked down at her blank piece of paper.

Jen smiled, "The person who's asking the question is the person you have to answer the question about. So since Dawson read the question, you have to answer it about him."

Joey rolled her eyes and spat, "You had to choose _that_ one didn't you Dawson? You just can't let it go!"

Dawson's eyes became wide in surprise. Obviously that was _not_ the reaction he was expecting.

"It's just a question Joey," he explained remorseful. "But since you don't like it, I'll choose another."

Joey relaxed and waited for the next question.

"Ahh, here's one: Number 7: _What __was the _best_ day of my life_?"

Joey sighed as a number of things crossed her mind. Unfortunately she had a feeling it had something to do with her, when they were dating, but she just didn't have the heart to form the words on paper. It would hurt Pacey too much. So she chose the day he had received Spielberg's autograph in the mail. Dawson had declared that it was the best day of his life for so many years, that he couldn't really blame her if she got it wrong.

Dawson reluctantly passed the magazine over to Pacey, once they were all finished writing their answers.

"Number 31," he read in a monotone voice. "_What is my favorite holiday_?"

"Oh come on Pacey!" Jen exclaimed in irritation. "You can choose a better one than that."

"No can do, Lindley," he answered with a taunting smile. "I get to choose the next question and I'm sticking with the holidays."

A knowing grin spread across Joey's face. Although she knew how much Pacey liked the smell of snow, she knew there was one holiday that was always special to Pacey – his favorite. She wrote down the 4th of July and recalled the numerous times he had tried to throw black cats in her hair when they were growing up. She was always a sucker for the pretty fireworks; the ones that sparkled and changed different colors and shapes in the dark night sky. While Pacey was always one for the noise. The louder the boom, the bigger the smile on his face.

Pacey handed the magazine to Joey and again, his fingers lingered on hers a little longer than was necessary. They had to relish all the small touches they could get.

Joey studied the questions for a bit, and found a safe one that she liked. "Number 20: What is my favorite color?"

Jen looked appalled as soon as she was finished reading it.

"I'm not changing my question Jen, so don't ask."

"Fine," she answered indignantly. "Thank god it's my turn next, or else this quiz would be _completely _pointless."

Joey looked over Pacey's shoulder and examined his answer.

"Pink?! Are you nuts!"

"What?" he asked with a smirk. "You know it's your favorite color, Potter."

"What gave you that impression," she asked with a glare.

"I don't know. You just look cute it that color… that's all."

Jen looked at Dawson completely confused. "When did Joey start wearing pink?"

Pacey looked down, still smirking as Joey began to blush.

"I-uh… I had to buy some new clothes when we first left." Joey explained with hesitancy. "And the only color of pajamas that I could find - that weren't of the lingerie theme of course – was pink."

"Hey I had no problem with that black nighty," Pacey said with a smile.

"You could see through it, Pacey!" Joey snapped, giving him a deathly stare.

"Like I said, I don't see the problem."

"Of course you wouldn't," Dawson piped up. "You have no respect for her feelings."

Pacey stopped smiling. "You don't know _anything_ about respect Dawson."

"Okay guys," Jen interrupted, snatching the magazine out of Joey's hands. "There's no need to start threatening each other."

Dawson dropped his eyes to the fire and Pacey turned to look at Joey, trying to keep his calm.

Jen scanned through the list, looking bored, when she spotted one that put a naughty gleam in her eyes.

"Okay… now we're gonna get somewhere," she declared with a smile. "Number 100: '_Where did I lose my virginity_?'"

Joey tensed. Pacey smiled.

"Lindley, how in the hell am I supposed to know where you lost your virginity?" Pacey asked sarcastically, forgetting about Dawson.

"Just answer the question, Pacey," Jen replied with a glare. "We're supposed to be friends, right?"

"Does it have to be a specific location or just the city?" Dawson asked curiously.

"Specifically," Jen answered knowingly.

Joey could barely steady the pen to her paper as she realized this quiz was getting personal – a little _too_ personal. She scribbled in her answer as Jen handed the magazine to Dawson.

"Pick a good one, Dawson," she instructed. "We may be here for a while."

"You know, that's a really good point Jen. We may be here for awhile," Joey exclaimed with a 'shut up, Jen' look on her face.

"What?" she exclaimed with a smirk. "It's not like _you_ have anything to worry about."

"Right," Joey murmured under her breath. "Nothing at all…"

"Okay how about this one," Dawson began. "Number 25: 'Who was my first love?'"

"Dawson!" Joey shouted.

"What?!" Dawson asked irritably. "It's a valid question."

"You're just trying to hurt me now, aren't you?"

"What? No! God no, Joey!"

"Well then why do you do this? Why are you choosing those specific questions?"

Dawson huffed. "Well I'm sorry if every question I ask revolves around you. We _do_ have a history, you know. I can't change that. And every question I ask is going to have _you_ hidden in the answer somewhere. I can't help that either. You are my soul-mate."

Joey groaned angrily as she wrote down the name, "Steven Spielberg," on her piece of paper. Even though logically it should be _Jen_ who Dawson would think of as his first love, she knew his answer would be otherwise. She'd show him who his real soul-mate was.

"Go Pacey," Joey said impatiently as Dawson handed over the magazine.

Pacey smiled. "Ease up there, Potter," he teased. "I'll pick a nice one."

Jen rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Of course you will."

"Here you go, Potter. Number 1: '_Who was my first crush_?'"

"Do playboy models count or are we talking actual _human_ beings?" Joey asked with raised brow, still irritated from earlier.

"Hey… I'll have you know playboy models are actual human beings!" Pacey answered knowingly as his mind drifted elsewhere.

"Well you'll have to forgive me Pace if I don't think _silicone implants _and _Botox_ _injections_ counts as actual human characteristics."

Pacey smiled. "Don't worry Jo. I can appreciate your body just as much as my girl J. Jameson's."

"I thought she was a porn star?" Jen asked with a raised brow, turning to Dawson. "Not a playboy model."

"She is," Dawson answered with a smirk, enjoying the angry look that just appeared on Joey's face.

"A _porn _star!" Joey shouted as she got up and hit him on the shoulder. "You just compared me to a _porn star_, Pacey?!"

Pacey smiled and grabbed her flailing arms from attacking him any further. "You know most _normal_ girls would take that as a compliment, Potter."

He took her arms and held them down against her stomach as he held her against his body. She was still squirming in front of him, trying to fight, as he was getting a lot of enjoyment out of the feisty side of Joey Potter.

When Joey elbowed him in the gut, a little too low, he grunted and looked to Jen for help.

"Sorry Pacey," Jen laughed in amusement. "You brought it on yourself!"

"That's right he brought it on himself!" Joey shouted. "Now let me go!"

Pacey adjusted her so he was safe from anymore elbow attacks and whispered in her ear. "You are much more beautiful than any of those playboy models, Joey. _You_, were my first crush."

Joey stopped moving and she was quite certain she had stopped breathing as well. She could feel his breath behind her ear and it was making her dizzy with the urge to kiss him.

"Okay Potter," Pacey said out loud with a smile, knowing very well what he did to her. "It's your turn to choose a question."

Joey took the magazine with shaky hands, trying to remember how to form a thought again. _'__Oh right…__ Look at the questions,' _she thought.

"Um… Well," she stammered. "How about numberrr… 17. '_Who is my true love_?'"

She knew that question would kill Dawson, but after what Pacey had just said, she really didn't care.

A smug smile appeared on Dawson's face as he wrote down the answer. Joey rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and shared a quick smile with Pacey.

"Finally, my turn." Jen exclaimed, grabbing the magazine. "I say we take this up a notch. And I expect the rest of you to do the same."

Pacey beamed at Joey as she rolled her eyes. He was finding himself having issues not ogling at her all the time.

"Alright Jen. What's the question?" Joey asked annoyed.

"What form of birth control did I use my first time?"

Pacey's smile soon turned into a grimaced as he thought about the question. "You mean to tell me that I'm supposed to know what form of birth control you used the first time you had sex?"

"You got it champ."

Pacey shook his head, muttering incoherent words under his breath, when it hit him: _Birth control. __First time_. He quickly looked up and turned to face Joey with wide eyes. A deep panic was settling in stomach as he watched her write down an answer without a care in the world.

What had they done? How could he have forgotten?

"Oh god," Pacey said aloud, despite his efforts to keep quiet.

"What's wrong Pacey?" Jen asked suspiciously, watching him turn pale.

"I'm thinkin' the fish I just ate is about to reappear again."

Joey immediately tuned in to Pacey's groaning. "Do you need me to get you some water Pace?"

He nodded. Water would be good. Maybe water would erase the catastrophic mistake he had made.

As he watched Joey walk back towards the cave, it dawned on him. He had to tell her. She had to know. If there was something bad going to happen, she needed to be aware of it. He couldn't keep this from her.

"Hey Jo, I think I'll go with you."

Joey looked back at him eerily, but waited up for him.

"Are you okay, Pace?" she whispered with concern, studying his face. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I think I am…" he mumbled.

"Maybe you should sit down?"

"No!" he answered too eagerly, standing firmly in place. He lowered his voice to just a whisper and said, "Jo we've gotta talk."

She nodded, completely confused and sat down. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure how to put this… _delicately_. But we weren't… we weren't safe Jo."

Her face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean we weren't safe? Is there something you need to tell me? Am I going to get a disease I should be aware of?"

Pacey shook his head, "Not unless you consider the disease in the form of a baby."

"What?"

"I didn't wear a condom, Joey. You could get pregnant."

Joey shook her head, but Pacey refused to listen.

"Jo… I'm telling you, I had nothing. There was no protection between us."

Joey smiled, "It's not that big of a deal Pacey."

Pacey's jaw dropped. "Well a baby might not be a big deal to you, but it's certainly a big deal to me. What about your future Joey? What about college?"

"Pacey, we were safe."

"No we weren't," he argued adamantly. "That's what I'm trying to explain to you."

"Yes we were because I'm on the pill."

"You're what?"

"I'm on the pill, Pacey… Have been for two years now."

"What?" he asked in shock. "Why?"

Joey blushed and she looked down. "I wasn't secretly planning on jumping you if that's what you're thinking."

Pacey's face fell. What was she talking about?

"Let's just say that I had a few… _womanly_ issues, and leave it at that… okay?"

"Are you sure Joey?"

She smiled, "We're fine Pace… Like I said before, '_Virgin_ must equal _stupid_.'"

"It wasn't just your responsibility, you know. I should have thought this thing out better. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"I know Pacey, but we just got caught up in the moment – a very good moment – and I don't regret a thing. We're fine Pacey. I promise."

A large grin appeared on Pacey's face. He took her face in his hands and kissed her for the first time since they made love. It was a kiss so full of passion that they only parted when they were both desperate for air. Pacey pecked her cheeks, nose and forehead. What did he do to deserve such a beautiful, intelligent woman like Joey? That was a question he was still trying to figure out. But until then, he would count his blessings and not take them for granted.

"Well Witter, are you okay now?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm more than fine Potter," he answered as he placed a kiss on the top of her hand. "But I gotta be honest Jo - that promise I made to you earlier is getting harder and harder to keep."

Joey nodded, "I know Pace. Trust me, I know. But if we can just get off this island, unscathed, then I think it's worth it. Don't you agree?"

Honestly? He didn't. But again, it was hard to disagree with the woman who had just saved your life.

"Sure," he answered, gently dropping her hand. "Why not?"

"Thanks Pace. I don't know what I'd do if Dawson ever found out."

"If I ever found out _what_, Joey?" a deep, cold voice echoed through the cave.

"Dawson!" she shrieked in surprise. "I just… We were just…"

"Talking about sex," he answered for her in a cold, unsympathetic tone.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I have midterms this week and an analytical report due on the 13****th****, so I'll try to write when I can. But Spring break is next week so I'll be able to catch up then.**** Have a great week!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Dawson!" she shrieked in surprise. "I just… We were just…"

"Talking about sex," he answered for her in a cold, unsympathetic tone.

Joey bit her bottom lip and turned to look back at Pacey uneasily. She wasn't sure of what to say or do at this point. There was no denying what Dawson had heard. He now knew she had given herself to Pacey and all she could do was pray that he'd handle this news rationally - something Dawson had been incapable of ever since he jumped onto the boat almost a week ago.

Pacey sensed her trepidation and stepped forward to take her hand. She wouldn't have to face this alone. As far as he was concerned, it was probably best to get this all out into the open. The sooner Dawson could deal with this, the sooner they could all move on with their lives. But unfortunately, asking Dawson to deal with this new revelation was like asking the devil for mercy. It just wasn't gonna happen.

"You slept with him Joey!" Dawson accused furiously as fire began to build in his cold, dark eyes. He was beginning to turn white the longer he looked between the two of them. He almost didn't want to hear her confirm it.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly, unable to look up to meet his enraged features. It was hard for her to witness the pain she was causing him. The pain that she was causing both Pacey and Dawson.

What was once considered a beautiful and sacred event in her relationship with Pacey was now turning dark and ugly - causing a pain in her heart that was torturous. The kind of pain she had been trying to avoid since the day she asked Pacey to act more like friends than lovers.

But now that Dawson knew of her indiscretion, there was no turning back. She would have to deal with his reaction now, no matter how irrational it may be.

"I just can't believe this," Dawson muttered with a smile. He began laughing wildly as if this were all just one big joke.

Jen walked in after hearing his laughter and looked around curiously. "Hey guys. What's going on? What's so funny?"

"Well you just missed the big announcement!" Dawson declared sarcastically still trying to contain his laughter. "Apparently Joey is screwing Pacey now and soon she'll be deciding whether or not to service the rest of the losers in Capeside! Isn't it great?!"

Joey's jaw dropped as Pacey moved forward and grabbed Dawson's shirt. Before Dawson had a chance to react, Pacey had slammed him up against the rock of the cave.

"Don't you ever let me catch you talking about Joey like that again, Dawson! Or your head is mine! You understand me?"

Dawson started laughing more vigorously, causing Pacey to throw him back against the wall with added force.

"You got it, Leery!"

Dawson's laughter began to subside and the rage he had been fighting to control suddenly took over. With all his power he shoved Pacey back.

"How DARE YOU threaten me, you smug, backstabbing, son-of-a-bitch!"

"And what are you going to do about it if I am, Leery?"

Pacey held out his arms tauntingly, calling his bluff. "Let's just get this over with man. No more cheap shots, no more threats, just you and me. I'll even let you get the first punch in."

"Pacey no!" Joey shouted, grabbing his shoulder to stop him, but he ignored her.

"Come on, man! You know you want to," he continued, scathingly. "You've wanted to hit me ever since the day you found out that I wanted to be with Joey. So here's your chance big man. Avenge the wrong you claim I've done against you."

Dawson stared at Pacey in disbelief as he tossed around Pacey's invitation in his head, contemplating what to do next.

Pacey waited for Dawson to take up his physical challenge, but quickly realized he wasn't going to accept. He knew the cowardice in Dawson would prevail over his irrational behavior. Dawson had never had the guts to take him on face to face like this before. He had always waited for the moments when Pacey was caught off guard - drunk or even kissing Joey when he would attack - but never when they were on equal footing.

"All I'm guilty of Dawson is falling in love with a woman that YOU rejected. A woman that you couldn't love anymore. So if my loving Joey unconditionally betrays our friendship, we never had much of a friendship to begin with, did we Leery?"

"I never said I couldn't love her Pacey!" Dawson corrected. "I was just afraid of getting hurt again. I never knew you would take advantage of the situation. And I never knew that you would use her like that."

Pacey dropped his arms and set his jaw. It was impossible to reason with him. The truth and logic had no bearing on this situation with Dawson. All that mattered to him was that Pacey had stolen his only soul-mate. And now he had taken her virginity too. They would never be friends again.

Dawson then turned to Joey and said, "Even after all this, I still love you. I will always love you, Joey."

Joey shook her head. "No you don't, Dawson. You think you need me and there is a big difference between that and love."

Dawson turned pale, staring at Joey in disbelief. "How can you say that Joey? I sacrificed my whole summer for you! And of course I need you! When you love someone as much as I love you it hurts! It HURTS, Joey!" And with that last declaration, he turned and left the cave in disgust.

Jen almost thought she saw tears in his eyes and motioned after him. "I'm just gonna go check on him. Will you two be alright?"

Joey nodded. Now she was the one with tears in her eyes.

Pacey watched her for awhile, hating himself for what he was getting ready to do, but knew he had to do it. They couldn't go on like this any longer. It was just too painful.

"So what are we going to do here Joey?" he asked rather blatantly. He hated to see her hurting like this, but he had to confront her. She was the only person that mattered now.

She looked up, unsure of his meaning. "What?" she asked weakly.

"I can't just be your buddy," he explained solemnly, finally taking back the promise he had made to her. "I don't have feelings this intense for people who I consider to be 'just friends' with."

She suddenly understood what he was getting at and tensed.

"Dawson knows what we did now and he's not doing anything about it. So basically, the ball's in your court, Jo, and I'll respect your decision whichever way you go. But I can't keep going on like this… in this… hellish purgatory with you. It's a torture that I'm just not willing to participate in anymore."

Joey's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked as more tears began to well up in her eyes.

Pacey swallowed hard. He hadn't meant for it to come across that way, but maybe that's what she wanted. Maybe that's what they needed. After all, he always knew he couldn't compete with Dawson when it came to her affection. Dawson always seemed to win in that area and it was killing him. Of course she wouldn't want to appear as more than friends now. Especially now that Dawson knows.

He cleared the lump developing in his throat and finally answered. "If that's what you want."

Joey looked at him with horror in her eyes, but he didn't see it. He couldn't even look at her. He felt his entire world slowly closing in on him. A tight, agonizing squeeze in his chest made it impossible to breathe. His stomach felt like it was tying itself into impossible knots. He had to leave her before she left him.

So with shaky, unstable feet, he walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter Eleven-**

Joey stood there in the cave with her arms wrapped around her stomach in shock. He had just walked away. Pacey, the man she had fallen so deeply in love with - the boy she had given herself to completely - had just walked away.

This couldn't be happening.

She leaned up against the rock behind her and slowly slid down to the floor. She grabbed her knees, and started shaking.

It couldn't be true. Pacey would never walk away. Not unless she had pushed him to this point.

But then it hit her. She _had_ pushed him to this point. Although she had given herself physically to him, she hadn't ever given herself completely. There was always that part of her heart that worried what Dawson thought and his feelings about their relationship. That part that was growing bigger every day and slowly pushing Pacey away.

She couldn't believe she had let this happen. Dawson was no more protected from their relationship than when they started and now she had lost her one true love. All of her worry for Dawson was done in vain.

She couldn't fight the tears and excruciating pain in her heart any further and began to sob violently. "I'm sorry Pacey! I'm so sorry!" she cried, hugging herself tighter. It wasn't working. She wanted to fix this. She wanted to prove that she loved him completely.

He had to come back. And if he didn't come back, she would go after him. She couldn't lose him. Not like this. Not over Dawson.

She gathered what strength she could muster and stood up. She walked out into the pouring rain and began her search for her lover. She was no longer going to let another man take up pieces of her heart. She was going to give Pacey everything. She just prayed he still wanted her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_The seven day search for the four teens from Capeside Massachusetts came to end today, after the professionals declared the teens officially 'lost at sea.' _

_Some folks, like Mitch Leery, the father of one of the teen boys missing, declared that his search would never end. He would not give up hope on finding his son along with his three friends, who had been missing for exactly one week today. _

_Evelyn Ryan, Jennifer Lindley's grandmother, is holding a special prayer session at the Church of Christ this Saturday. Everyone is encouraged to attend_."

Bessie couldn't listen to another word. The woman's voice was pessimistic, as if she were reading Joey's eulogy instead of reporting the news. She quickly turned the TV set off and walked back to the kitchen with her legs trembling.

After seven days of searching, their hope was not looking good. Gail had set up a special buffet for all the searchers at her restaurant, while Bessie had guaranteed them a restful night's sleep at the B&B.

Andie and Jack helped out with the restaurant and the B&B as an effort to help. But unfortunately, they were just as restless to find their friends as their parents and guardians.

Mitch, Bodie, Doug, and Sherriff Witter all joined the search team in finding their missing family members. The search was tedious and dreadful with absolutely no signs of the _True Love_ anywhere to be found.

The community of Capeside was beginning to lose hope. And now that the search was officially over, rumors of memorial services were beginning to circulate around town, causing Bessie nothing but misery. She refused to believe that her sister was gone. There had to be hope. It was just a matter of time before they would be reunited once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The trees were dense and the cold moisture from the morning rain made Joey's chest hurt. Her lungs rebelled against the cold air several times, resulting in nasty coughs that burned her throat. She was beginning to feel sick.

She had been walking through the small wooded area for over an hour now, trying to find Pacey, but with no such luck. The forest was still dark and gruesome, making it difficult to see and concentrate on where she was going.

She still couldn't believe that he had walked away. And what was worse, she couldn't believe that she had let him.

Unconscious tears began to stream down her cheeks in pure frustration as she thought about the situation she was in. How could she have let it get this bad between her and Pacey? She really hadn't meant for him to feel like second class to Dawson, she just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

She quickly wiped away her tears and began to walk faster. She had to find him before it was too late. She had to make things right between them again.

She felt the sudden release of air from her lungs as she realized she was on the sandy shore once again. She had walked all the way through the small forest and didn't find him.

A new set of hot tears ran down her cheeks and the violent cry she had been holding back began to rack through her body. She fell to the ground and let her emotions take over.

"I'm sorry," she cried again, rocking back and forth in the sand. "Pacey, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Jo," his voice said softly from behind, startling her.

"I've been looking all over for you," she mumbled as she wiped her eyes. "Where have you been?"

She heard the soft crunch in the sand as he took several steps towards her. She sniffled and tried to compose herself as she saw him sit beside her.

"I've been out here… _thinking_," he answered gravely, looking out at the water.

"Oh…" she nodded, not sure of what to say or where to start exactly. Thankfully, he started for her.

"I made a mistake Joey," he began without looking at her. She could see a coldness in his ocean eyes that made her shiver.

"No Pacey," she shook her head. "I made the mistake. I shouldn't have asked you not to touch me in front of Dawson. I shouldn't have worried so much about how our relationship would affect Dawson-"

"But you did, Joey," he interrupted, finally turning to look at her. "You did."

She recoiled slightly at the sight of his puffy eyes. He had been crying. That broke her heart.

"I know I did Pacey. That's why I'm apologizing. I didn't mean to cause you this much pain – to cause _us_ this much pain."

Pacey looked away from her again and was silent. She waited for him to say something, but it didn't come. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. What if he didn't forgive her? Why was he so silent?

"Did you mean it, what you said earlier?" she asked, weakly.

He looked at her strangely, not following.

"Is this it for us, Pacey? Are we over?"

Pacey dropped his eyes before she could see them clouding over. His silence was deafening.

"I love you, Jo," he mumbled thickly, trying to shield her from the pain that was consuming him. "I've loved you Josephine Potter for as long as I can remember. You've been the center of my world for so long now that I can't imagine ever being apart from you."

Her heart leapt with his declaration. There was hope. He wasn't giving up on her.

"But," he continued, causing whatever amount of relief she had to disappear quickly. "I don't think you could ever love me like that. Your heart is with Dawson. It's always been with Dawson. No matter how much I've tried to fight it, I can't deny that you will love him in a way that you could never love me. And that _kills_ me Joey. It literally makes me sick."

She began to feel that queasiness he was talking about slowly enter her body. It began in her chest and quickly spread to the ends of her toes and up through her fingers. It was paralyzing.

"I haven't been fighting Dawson to be in this relationship with you," he continued painfully. "I've been fighting _you_."

"_What_? What do you mean?" she asked confused, trying to understand his meaning.

"Joey, if Dawson were the real problem between us, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. The devastating reality is that I've never had to fight Dawson to get your affection. I've had to fight you. Your heart has never been with me, it's been with him-"

"How can you say that after everything we've been through?!" she interrupted pleadingly.

"It doesn't matter how much we've been through Joey! It doesn't matter how much I love you and how much you _pretend_ to love me, it always comes back to Dawson."

"That's not true!"

He ignored her, "There is a part of your heart that will always belong to Dawson. He's your soul-mate Joey. I can't compete with that. So I'm not going to do it anymore. I just want you to be happy, Jo, so I'm letting you go."

"That's not fair!" she shouted, trying to find her voice amongst all of his cruel words. "I love you, Pacey!"

He shook his head as she proceeded on.

"I thought I proved that to you the night we made love!"

Pacey shook his head, "No Joey. You were scared and lonely. I was the first warm body you felt safe enough with, since Dawson, to sleep with. And I'm honored Jo, really I am… it was the best night I've ever had and I'll cherish it forever. But sex doesn't _prove_ anything. If anything it makes our problems bigger and I wish you would stop denying that."

Joey felt the hot tears quickly cascade down her cheeks like acid against her skin. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

She was just about ready to tell him that he was wrong – that their love making did nothing but emphasize her need to protect their relationship, thus trying to keep it private and away from Dawson – but he beat her to it. He said the most hurtful thing she had ever heard tumble out of his mouth.

"I don't want you anymore, Joey."

"What?" she gasped.

"Please don't make me repeat it," he answered solemnly.

"Don't do this, Pacey!" she pleaded, watching him stand up.

He slowly got to his feet, trying to hide the emotion on his face, as he mumbled, "I don't have a choice."

He began to walk away and this time she was feeling angry.

"Yes you do, Pacey!" she yelled. "You always have a choice! And right now you're just giving up like you always do!"

He kept walking as she stared at his retreating figure in disbelief.

The words 'I don't want you anymore' replayed numerous times in her mind, paralyzing her in place, making the world grow dark and scary. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she could do was cry.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As Pacey walked through the trees with his vision blurred, he slowly began to realize what he had just done.

"Damn it!" he yelled, hitting the first thing that his fist would reach.

He felt like an ass. He felt like more than an ass. He had hurt her. He had done the one thing that he had promised himself he would never do and that was to hurt her.

He had seen it in her eyes, the way she pleaded with him to stop… the way she had tried to declare her love and dedication to him. But he knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't allow himself to believe her words were true. Her actions were so much different than the words she spoke. This much he couldn't deny.

His stomach twisted and curled in knots making him nauseous as he realized that she loved Dawson. He remembered a time when Dawson was her biggest fantasy and desire. Dawson was the man she had always wanted to be with and he, Pacey, was the man she could only ever _settle_ with.

She could never be truly happy with him… not like he could be with her, so that's why he had let her go. He had to. She deserved her dream, even if that didn't include him. He would sacrifice his own feelings to make sure that she was happy. And right now, Dawson seemed to be her happy elixir… or so he thought.

He swallowed hard and tried to fight the oncoming urge to break down. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't allow himself to succumb to such a weakness.

But he couldn't help it. She made him weak. His love for her surpassed any emotion he had ever experienced before and now that it was broken, he couldn't stop the rush of tears filling his eyes.

This was the second time he had broken down. He was surprised this wasn't the third, since he came so close to it when he told her he didn't want her anymore. If only she knew it was a lie. He only said it so it would be easier for her to just move on and get what she really wanted - Dawson.

He just hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

"PACEY!" he heard her yell in a horrified voice, making his heart stop.

"HELP!" she yelled in a panic.

"Come BACK! PLEASE Come back!" she shouted again.

He left no time for himself to panic and quickly began to run back towards her. The horrifying possibilities of what was wrong with her played over and over in his mind, making the adrenaline course through his veins like fire.

If she was in trouble, he would save her.

And just as he caught sight of her, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was in shock. This couldn't be happening. No wonder she had screamed. He began yelling too.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful support with this story. I can't apologize enough for going so long without an update. I've finally managed to settle down in one place for the summer and am ready to write again. Once again, you guys are so kind with your reviews, support, and patience. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story this far and for your responses. It is such an awesome reward to get feedback on something I love to do! I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for that long again! **

**I want to give another quick shout out to my beta Ant, who has kept me inspired to keep going and for all of her amazing help and talents! She has been amazing... **

**Well, I hope you guys have an awesome Memorial Day Weekend! Bring on the barbeques! :)**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

The roar of the ship's engine was loud as it sped by the small, rural island out on the Atlantic. The water swiftly parted from the ship's fierce propellers as it moved gracefully through the water with determination. It had a destination to a small country far, far away and there was nothing in this world that would stop it.

On the remote island, only a few miles away from the graceful ship's path were two young adults, yelling and screaming passionately.

"WAIT! Come back!!" Joey yelled frantically with her arms flailing. "We're right here! You've found us!!"

Pacey quickly ran to her side, kicking up sand, and roaring thunderously as well. "HEY! We're over HERE!"

Joey began to run out towards the ocean, trying to chase the powerful boat that was rapidly blurring into the distance. "WAIT!! We're right here! Help us! Come back!"

The large ship continued on its journey through the water without hesitation, making Pacey quickly realize that they weren't going to be saved. The large boat was just moving too fast to notice the small bodies on the island waiting to be rescued.

He gradually lowered his arms to his sides and watched in disappointment as Joey continued to yell and scream with vigor, not ready to give up yet. Unfortunately, he knew it was for nothing.

"Joey…" he said softly, trying to get her to stop from going any further out into the ocean.

"WAIT! NO!! You're going the wrong way!" Joey cried to the ship just as loudly as ever, her feet now entering the water.

"Joey," he repeated a little louder, easily wrapping his arm around her waist so she wouldn't go any further out into the ocean.

"No! No! NO!" she screamed in frustration as the boat couldn't be seen anymore.

"Joey, that wasn't a rescue boat," he said gently, easing his grip around her waist. "There was no way they could've-"

"Why'd you stop?!" she lashed out in anger, surprising him by the force of her yell, and making him step back.

"Like I said," he quickly explained in defense, "it wasn't a rescue boat. They didn't even see us. They were moving too fast."

"But they still could've helped us, Pacey!"

"Joey…"

"NO Pacey! That could've been our ticket off of this god forsaken island and you just gave it up!"

"No I didn't-" he shook his head as she rounded in on him.

"You always do this, Pacey! You always give up!" she spat irately, moving closer to him. "You never fight for the things you want. You never fight for the things you _love_."

Her voice cracked as she realized the word 'love' had tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it. Immediately her heart broke all over again and the fresh wound that was still raw with his cruel words from earlier opened up again.

Pacey swallowed hard, "Joey-"

She could only shake her head 'no' in response as the swell of tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She gently lifted a hand to stop him from saying anymore as she turned around to leave, too embarrassed to look at him.

He knew she hated to cry in front of people because it made her feel so vulnerable. The fact that she could feel vulnerable in front of him was devastating. He never thought he was capable of making her feel that way. But he was wrong…

"Joey wait!" he called out after her, running to catch up with her.

She didn't slow down, nor did she look back as he approached her from behind.

"Joey, please," he pleaded letting his hand grip her shoulder to stop her.

"What Pacey?" her voice cracked as she turned around to reveal her red, puffy eyes and broken spirit.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to end between us. Not like this… And what I said earlier-"

"-Was right," she interrupted as more tears fell from her eyes. "You don't want me anymore, Pacey. I understand that. But what I don't understand is how you can just stand there and pretend that you care when you obviously don't."

"I DO care Joey!"

She quickly shook her head, "Will you just stop? I don't need your _pity_!"

"This isn't pity!" he yelled in frustration as she turned to leave. "I do love you Jo!"

His words immediately paralyzed her in place. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

He moved closer to her and lowered his voice. "I never stopped loving you, Potter. You have to believe that."

He gently took her hand and turned her around to face him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and lovingly wiped away the raw tears in her big brown eyes.

"Just look at you, Potter. A man would be crazy _not_ to fall in love with those big brown eyes and beautiful pouty lip…"

She looked up to meet his gaze as his thumb lightly caressed her cheek and moved down to her lips, tracing the outline with such precision that it gave her chills.

"You have a feisty spirit and enormous heart…" he continued with his blue eyes steady in hers, "It is entirely impossible _not_ to fall in love with you, Josephine Potter."

She outwardly shivered as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. His hands dropped to her sides and pulled her in close to him. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pick up in speed, as his warmth enveloped her body, healing her pain. That safe and secure feeling bubbled through her veins, slowly making her feel whole again.

"But that's the problem, Jo," he continued with regret, successfully breaking the spell. "Another man was captured by your spirit - namely Dawson - and to put it simply: I'm _selfish_. I don't like to share."

She opened her eyes and was met with painful blue ones. It was her turn to caress his cheek. "Then don't share, Pacey. _Love me_."

The magnetism between them was intense, drawing them closer and closer for a kiss. When their lips met in the fiery trap around them, Joey moaned slightly with need. He tangled one hand in her hair and the other firmly at her waist to control the fire that burned between them. Their lips moved carefully and timely with the waves, each afraid to completely let down their guard, but unable to keep their guard up, as the kiss lingered on and on… The world eventually stopped spinning.

When their lips finally parted for air, Pacey refused to open his eyes and refused to let her go, afraid that this moment would disappear like smoke. That she had never really been there and this was all just one cruel dream.

Her soft breath tickled his throat as her heart beat rapidly against his chest. He pulled her even closer against him, appreciating her delicate form and the sweet scent that always seemed to linger in her hair. It was then he knew that he wasn't dreaming. No dream could ever awaken his every sense, his every _need_ as she did.

"Pacey," she gasped in shock and tensed.

He ruefully opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Don't move," she answered shakily, tightening her hold on his chest.

He furrowed his brow and looked down at her, "What?"

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" a man bellowed out with a thick Spanish accent.

Pacey jumped and quickly turned around just in time to see an air rifle being shot in the air.

"I SAID HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Joey quickly lifted her hands in fear as Pacey slowly lifted his own. Three dark men stood in front of them with large rifles and angered expressions on their faces. Two of them stood behind their leader, each holding a captive: Dawson and Jen. They were both handcuffed with dirty rags tied around their mouths, successfully gagging them.

Pacey stole a glance at Jen who had tears in her eyes. She was shaking. Her captor had a tight grip on her shoulder making her hand turn red where the blood was being trapped in her arm.

One look at Dawson told him that he didn't go down without a fight. His left eye was swollen shut, while his right cheek was a deep blue. His captor was larger than Jen's with large curves in his arms and two distinct scars on his lower lip in the shape of a 'V'. His black goatee was thick and curly, matching the coal in his hardened eyes.

He didn't have much time to assess the situation when Joey's scream caught his attention. Out of nowhere another man came out from behind her and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Pacey!" she screamed in terror as her captor shoved her to the ground.

"JOEY!" he yelled right before he dove down at the man who had hurt his lover. He shoved Joey's attacker off of her just as a loud shot rang through the air. He felt the bullet pierce the back of his shoulder as Joey's blood-curdling scream filled the heavens.

"PACEY! NOOO!!"

He groaned in pain as the larger man grabbed his injured arm, shouting, "Get up! Get up!"

He unwillingly got to his feet as the warm gush of blood began to fill his t-shirt.

"Pacey!" Joey cried as her captor slapped her across the face.

"Be quiet!" he ordered, sending another rush of adrenaline through Pacey.

"Don't you touch her!" Pacey shouted, immediately fighting the grip of the man holding him back. "I'll kill you, I swear!"

The first man he saw, with the dirty bandana around his thick greasy hair, began to laugh. "Oh… so your protective of brown eyes, eh chico?"

Pacey refused to answer as Joey held her head down in fear. The bright red marks where the man had hit her were glowing brightly in the sun.

The leader stepped closer to Pacey with a menacing smile on his face. He could see the darkness in his coal eyes and the aged wrinkles around his lips. This one was smarter than the rest by the looks of it. He could tell that _this_ was the man to take down.

"You look like a fighter, Mr. Pacey," he whispered with confidence. "But don't make the same mistake your friend, Mr. Dawson, did…"

He then motioned to Dawson and the several wounds on his face were highlighted with Dawson's shame. It was then he noticed that his right arm was twisted at an odd angle. He fought the urge to throw up as the leader continued.

"He found out the hard way how we deal with aggressors such as yourself, chico. Now I'd say you've been successfully warned."

His menacing smile quickly disappeared and a stone expression covered its tracks.

"Gonzales. Santos. Take them to the _Hoyo subterráneo._ Cortez doesn't need to be bothered with this disruption for a few hours."

Pacey felt a sharp tug on his arm and groaned in pain as he was dragged north towards the center of the trees. He heard Joey squeal slightly as she was being pulled after him.

"Wait, wait, wait…" the leader said with a change of heart. He moved closer to Jen and Joey with a slightly different expression on his face. His eyes were growing darker with the lust any man could recognize.

"These two bellezas shall go back with me," he said softly with a smirk, reaching up to move a stray curl from Jen's forehead.

Jen's eyes widened in fear as she looked to Pacey for help.

"Get your hands off of her!" Pacey shouted, suddenly struggling with the man behind him.

He heard the loud snap before he felt it. Suddenly his shoulder was enveloped in a pain he didn't recognize. He yelled in agony at the same time Joey screamed.

"I told you there were consequences for aggressiveness, Mr. Pacey," the man with the bandana seethed with a smirk. Pacey was still trying to catch his breath as the pain overtook his body.

The leader smiled in satisfaction before turning to the two men holding Dawson and Pacey. "Take them quietly. Don't kill them unless you have to. We can use them to our advantage a little later."

He then turned back to Joey and Jen, that same lustful look in his eye. "Our ladies will be down later. But for now, we have important matters to attend to."

Pacey didn't have time to protest as he was being torn away from his true love.

"PACEY!" she screamed in horror. "PACEY!"

He heard another slap bite at her face and cringed. He tried to fight his captor but he kept dragging him on, in the opposite direction.

"JOEY!" he shouted with all his might. "DON'T STOP FIGHTING!!"

"PACEY!!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	14. Chapter 14

-**Chapter Thirteen**-

Pacey could feel his heart beat rapidly between his ears. The pounding of blood, rushing through his veins, was making him sweat profusely. He felt light-headed and dizzy, trying with all his might to grasp the situation around him, but unable to do so as his captor dragged him deeper into the woods. The pain in his shoulder and arm was nearly unbearable and with each step he took, the weaker he felt.

But that ache was nothing compared to the agony he was experiencing not knowing what these men were doing to Joey and Jen. A few torturous images floated around in his mind causing him little comfort and even more pain. He _had_ to find them. He had to save them from the awful images in his head. He had to save _her_.

Every once in a while he stole a glance over at Dawson as they walked through the trees, only to have his injured arm jerked painfully to the front, making it impossible to look right.

"Cortez isn't going to be happy when he finds out what we found on the beach," Dawson's captor with the scar on his bottom lip in the shape of a 'V' grumbled angrily.

"How long do you think they've been here?" the deep voice beside Pacey responded in annoyance.

"Couldn't have been over _2 days_… Lopez was supposed to be on duty to watch for incidents like this."

'_Lopez must not have been doing a very good job_…' Pacey thought. '_Try _two_ weeks_.'

"Well, I don't know why we can't just shoot 'em now and get it over with," the man gripping Pacey's arm like a vice began irritably. "It's not like Cortez could get any use of the brats."

"Well maybe not of _these_ chicos," smirked Dawson's captor. "But those _bonitas_ were _very_ sexy."

The way he rolled his tongue in a growl sent fire through Pacey. That was _his_ girlfriend he was talking about. He had no right to talk about her like that – much less _think_ about her in that way!

Without much thought, Pacey jerked his injured arm out of his captor's grip and tried to reach for his gun. His captor grabbed the gun before Pacey had a chance at it. It was up in the air when Pacey tackled him to the ground, successfully making the gun fly out of the assassin's hand. The agony coursing through Pacey's body made him involuntarily shake as he struggled with the dark man for dominance.

"HEY!" Dawson's captor yelled, releasing him to steady the gun he had with two hands.

A gunshot rang high through the air, paralyzing Pacey to the ground in fear. His captor appeared irate under Pacey, quickly getting up to grab the large rifle from his partner to seek revenge. He quickly lifted the back of his rifle and brought it down _hard_ against the side of Pacey's face.

Suddenly, everything went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pacey," a soft voice spoke urgently.

He struggled to open his eyes, but the sharp pain behind his head was making it nearly impossible.

"Pacey, wake up."

"_I can't,"_ he fought to say, but it came out more as a moan than anything else.

His throat felt dry and hoarse. He had to get water.

"Can you talk, man?"

He began to recognize the voice beside him and barely opened his eyes a crack to confirm it.

"_Dawson_?" he slurred.

"They're going to hurt Joey. We have to do something."

"_Joey_?"

"Yes… tall, dark, cynical Joey… _the brunette_… remember her?" he replied sarcastically, moving away from Pacey. "Well I think they're going to _kill her_ if we don't do something _now_!"

Immediately, he tried to sit up, but his head felt too woozy. The dark room was spinning and before he had a chance to contemplate it, he was flat on his back again.

"Are you going to help me?!" Dawson demanded. "I can't get out of here by myself!"

"I'm trying man!" he snapped, trying to focus his eyes.

Of all the times he had to lose his balance and feel as if he were recovering from the worst hangover from hell… it had to be when Joey was in trouble.

"Damn it!" he cursed, trying for a third time to sit up, but unsuccessful.

It was as if something heavy were holding him down. Not to mention how weak he felt. He could feel the clumps of dirt sticking to his back and t-shirt where the blood had gathered. His mind quickly drifted away from those thoughts for he knew he had to get to Joey. He had to get to her before they hurt her. Or worse…

He shuddered at that thought.

There was still so much he needed to say to her. So much he needed to clarify. They had just come to an understanding, maybe not a reconciliation, per say… but definitely an understanding.

"Where is she?" he mumbled, using all his strength to sit up against the wall behind him.

"I heard her scream from that direction," Dawson explained, pointing towards the gloomy hall, through the rusting iron gate.

"How long ago?" he urged, trying to calculate the time she had been in trouble.

"Fifteen minutes or so."

'_Too long_,' he thought. "And Jen?"

"I haven't heard anything."

Pacey quickly stood up, supporting most of his weight on the wall. "We have to get back there."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

He looked around the clay walls and rusting gate for an escape. Overall, the small area seemed concealed really well. It was cool in there, so he figured they were underground.

"Have you found any openings that might help get us out of here?" he asked, still searching the room.

"If I had, do you think I'd still be in here?" Dawson replied cynically.

"Do you think you could cut back on the sarcasm a bit and maybe amp up the brain power, Dawson? Or would that interfere with the leading role you're trying so desperately to cast yourself in?"

"At least I've been _trying_ to get us out of here… Unlike _you_, who passes out and only decides to come around once Joey's screams stop. YOU didn't have to listen to it!"

Pacey's heart stopped. "She's been _screaming_?"

"No Pacey," he mocked in a condescending tone. "That was just her best attempt at opera. YES! Joey was screaming!"

Without any recognition of his body's horrific protests, he walked over to the gate and shook it – more in frustration than anything else. It was firm. There was no way to break it down. Not that he thought there was… He just wanted to narrow down his options – which were quickly disappearing.

"Has anyone come to check on us, yet?"

Dawson shook his head, cradling his injured arm while he looked out in the direction of Joey's screams. If only he could see what was going on beyond that steel door. If only he could stick his head out a little further—

Suddenly, they heard the loud click at the steel gate and the rusty creak as it opened.

"Let go of me!" Joey yelled, fighting her captor. He had his thick arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest.

"I can walk by myself!" she fought, kicking her feet.

"Ehhh, but you're so_ irresistible_ when you're angry," he replied with a thick accent - almost in a low growl.

Pacey ignored the man's words, for his only concern was that Joey was safe. His heart had picked up when he had heard her voice.

"Jo?! Are you okay?" he yelled.

"Pacey?!" she yelled back, her voice a little higher in hope.

"Yeah, Joey! Did they hurt you?" Dawson chimed in, glaring at Pacey for taking his glory. "Because I swear, if they did I'll-"

"-You'll what, kid?!" her captor snickered at Dawson, suddenly appearing in front of their cell.

He was nearly twice Dawson's size and immediately the blonde fell back from his cold, dark stare.

"That's what I thought," he laughed, searching for his keys with one hand and holding Joey by the waist with his other arm. He quickly opened the steel door and threw Joey inside with little effort. She fell right into Pacey's grateful arms. Without a second glance back, the captor closed the gate and walked away.

"Joey, are you okay, Sweetheart?" he asked, focusing his attention to her bright red cheek, lightly brushing his thumb over the spot where she had obviously been slapped.

Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed into his good shoulder. Clearly she had been holding it in for some time now.

Pacey's strength seemed to be fading with her cries and he fell back slightly. He leaned up against the clay wall and refused to let her go.

"It's alright, Jo," he murmured encouragingly into her ear, letting one hand drift through her hair, as she let it all out. "You're safe now."

No matter how much pain he was in, he would never let those men touch her again. He was terrified of what they had done to her. He was afraid to ask, afraid of what he would do to them if he knew the truth. But he had to know.

"Jo," he began, hoarsely. His voice could not hide the pain he was in and she took notice.

"Pacey?" she asked, moving back, wiping her eyes.

It was then she got a good look at him. His bruised and swollen face; his swollen arm; not to mention the horrific red-brown spots on his shirt.

Her eyes widened as she realized just how injured Pacey was.

"My god, Pacey! You're hurt!"

Pacey was taken aback by her sudden concern and smiled - more to reassure her than anything else. "Nah… it's just a little scratch."

"Pacey, you need to sit down!" she demanded, helping him to sit against the cold, clay wall, redirecting her full attention to getting Pacey some help.

"Dawson! Why aren't you helping him?" she snapped as she examined the side of Pacey's face.

Dawson immediately took offence at her tone and cradled his injured arm for emphasis.

"We were trying to figure out a way to get to you!" he replied indignantly, shooting daggers at Pacey. "Besides, he's not the _only one_ hurt, you know…"

She turned to glare at him, but closed her eyes instead after she saw his awful condition too. "I'm sorry, Dawson…"

Pacey turned his attention to her again. "Did they hurt you, Jo? What happened?"

She looked down and tears began to fill her eyes again. Pacey gently took her hand and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I'm fine… They tried to- to-" she paused, unable to finish. "But I wouldn't let them."

Anger flowed through Pacey in that moment. Someone was going to pay. Someone was going to _die _for making Joey have to defend herself like that.

"Where's Jen?" Dawson asked from the corner.

"I don't know," she choked out, looking down shamefully. "I tried to fight them, to let me stay with her, but they just kept dragging me on."

"It's okay, Jo. We'll find Jen one way or another."

She sniffled a bit and looked back at Pacey's face, still surprised to find him so beaten and bruised.

"We need to clean your wound, Pace…" she mumbled softly, moving to look at the back of his shoulder. "Let me look at it."

He shook his head and winced at the thought of anyone examining his throbbing shoulder, much-less _cleaning_ it. It was just too painful.

"No."

"Pacey, it's really dirty. I need to clean it the best I can or I'm afraid you're going to get sick."

"Potter, at this point, I'd rather get sick," he replied seriously, getting a stern look from Joey.

"I think Pacey's right, Jo," Dawson chimed in. "I think you need to just leave it alone until a doctor can look at it."

"When!?" she demanded, turning on Dawson again. "In a month? In a _year_? When are we getting out of this place, Dawson? Because unless you know something I don't, we're gonna have to make do with what we have. We could be here for a really long time… And right now, that dirt doesn't look good on his raw wound like that. I need to try to clean it."

Pacey was suddenly more afraid of what would happen if he _didn't_ let her look at it, than if he would just let it go.

"Alright, Jo… But it's not going to be pretty," he consented, begrudgingly, locking his jaw to prepare for the worst.

Joey smirked at him. "I thought you said it was 'just a scratch'."

"A scratch that _hurts like hell_," he mused, turning around for her.

"I'll be gentle," she coaxed, moving behind him.

She lightly lifted the dirty shirt off his back and inwardly groaned at what she saw. Fresh blood was slowly oozing out of his open wound. His t-shirt had collected most of the dirt, thankfully, leaving his injury fairly clean. That was a good sign at least.

"Pacey?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"It doesn't look too bad considering the injury, but we've definitely got to get you to a doctor. It looks like you've lost a lot of blood."

"So that's what the sticky red stuff is?" he teased.

She looked at him sternly before turning to Dawson.

"Take off your shirt," she instructed, pointing to what she wanted.

"What?" he asked, surprised by her order.

Pacey turned to look at her too. Why in the hell did she want to see Dawson without a shirt?

"Dawson, I need you to take off your shirt because I need to try and stop the bleeding as much as I can. Your shirt looks the cleanest."

Pacey turned back to his original position, slightly more content with her reasoning.

"No," he answered pointedly.

"Excuse me?"

Dawson shook his head, "I said 'no'."

She lifted an eyebrow and slowly got to her feet. "Your best friend was shot trying to save my life and you won't do a simple thing like lending me your shirt, to help him?"

"Joey, you don't understand… He-"

"No! I think I understand _perfectly_, Dawson!" she shouted back with anger in her eyes. "I've been walking around on _egg shells_ trying not to hurt you with Pacey and this is what I get in return? He could be _dying_ right now and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!"

"Jo-" he tried to interrupt with wide eyes. "_He's_ the reason why we're all stuck here!"

"Are you delusional enough to _really_ believe that?" she spat, not giving him a chance to answer. "Well then you're not the boy I grew up with. The boy who was noble and would do anything to help out a friend in need. The boy that I had fallen in love with. But I was wrong. I just wish I could've seen it sooner."

"-But Joey…"

"Go to hell, Dawson," she growled, lifting her own t-shirt above her head, revealing a cream colored bra over bronze skin.

Pacey gasped at her boldness. First, for telling off Dawson, and secondly for blatantly taking off her shirt. He was unable to take his eyes off of her newly revealed flesh as Dawson glared at her in shock.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Pacey asked, stupidly.

"I'm going to try to stop the blood, Pace. Just stay still."

He gaped at her in disbelief. His heart began beating more profusely as his eyes traveled over her ever-curvaceous form. Since when did Joey Potter throw off her t-shirt as if it were on fire and look incredibly sexy doing so…?

He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but he hoped that this new boldness was something that would stay. He could get used to this.

She began to work in front of him, ripping her t-shirt into smaller pieces. Her toned arms working vigorously with the fabric, trying to clean it, but his eyes couldn't seem to lift from her toned abdomen and perfect chest.

She was definitely having an effect on him - making his blood course more thoroughly through his veins. His head was starting to ache from all the blood flowing through his body and he knew he was going to see stars soon if she didn't stop moving in front of him like that.

Right before he tried to say something, she looked up and smiled at him – that innocent, crooked smile that was filled with nothing but concern for him. The smile that matched her big brown eyes that he could get lost in forever. Just then she got up on her knees and leaned over him to grab her sandals. Her chest was right in front of his face and he swallowed hard.

Was she _trying_ to kill him? Was this her _sick_ attempt at revenge from their fights earlier in the week?

"Uh, Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to put another shirt on."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because you sitting there like _that_, really isn't helping to stop my blood from flowing."

She looked at him with concerned eyes, before finally understanding his _true_ meaning.

"Pacey, you're a pig," she teased, moving to sit behind him

"Joey, I'm a _man_," he replied, never taking his eyes off of her.

Dawson just sat in the corner, watching their display in disgust. He was numb. He couldn't believe she had turned on him. His soul-mate, Josephine Potter, had just chose Pacey Witter – an enemy no less – over a best friend. And what was worse, he had to watch her and Pacey's newest mating rituals unfold before his very eyes. It was _sickening_.

Pacey jumped slightly when the cloth met his wound.

"Does it hurt?" she asked timidly, trying not to harm him as she cleaned his raw gunshot wound.

He tilted to the side to look back at her with a cocky grin, "Nah… I can barely feel it."

She raised an eyebrow and applied more pressure to the wound – mainly to help stop the bleeding. Pacey groaned.

"You can barely feel it, huh?" she teased when he jumped away from her as she tried to do it again.

"Potter," he groaned when she finally made contact, making him jump. "Don't forget… payback's a _bitch_."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a fresh cloth from the pile that she made with her t-shirt. "Come here, you big baby. I promise I'll be gentler."

Pacey hesitated but slowly began to relax as she continued to clean his wound. After nearly a half-hour, Joey had the bleeding stopped and he was leaning back against the cold clay, his good arm wrapped around her securely. He was still pale and extremely worried about Jen, but he had to allow himself a little time to recover so he could figure out how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she whispered softly, gently tracing the scratches on his bare chest with her fingertips.

"I'll live," he answered honestly, kissing her forehead.

"What are we going to do, Pace? How are we going to get out of here?"

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "I honestly don't know, Jo."

"I heard the guys mention something about a night patrol they had to go on tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" he clarified.

"I think so," she answered with a sigh. "We have to figure out something while they're gone tomorrow, Pace. It could be our only chance to get out of here."

"But I'm sure they're not going to leave us here _alone_. We'll be watched."

"I know, but there will be less of them," she paused thoughtfully. "_Less ammo_."

Joey looked over at Dawson who was currently dozing over in the corner. He had been pouting, but apparently he had succumbed to sleep in the process.

"Should we wake up Dawson and tell him?" she asked after awhile.

Pacey tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled a secretive kiss on her cheek. "Let him sleep."

She smiled weakly and appreciated his gentle caresses. Fear was making it impossible to completely relax and enjoy it. She wanted to believe they would survive this disaster, that she would see her sister and nephew again, but the odds weren't looking good. Both Pacey and Dawson were already beaten badly… they hadn't been fed… not to mention _Jen_ who had been missing for a long time now- _too long_. The melancholy was becoming unbearable and that little glimmer of hope she once had was dissipating with her growing hunger and thirst.

"Is this it for us, Pace?" she asked with a lump in her throat.

He glanced down at her hand, trembling slightly against his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Are we going to die here, Pacey?"

"I won't let you die, Potter," he answered firmly, holding her closer.

"What about Jen? Do you think they're hurting her?"

"We'll find her, Jo. I promise."

She bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop the tears from coming. It was pointless.

"I'm scared, Pace."

He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "I'll figure out how to get us out of here, Jo. Don't worry."

"I love you," she whispered, burying her head against his chest - more as if she were speaking for the last time, than declaring her affection for him.

"I know, Jo," he replied with ease. "But this isn't it for us, Potter… I swear… You still have to get that prestigious Art Degree from Harvard and I… well, I… I can just…" he hesitated in mid-thought as Joey chimed in.

"You have to get your law enforcement degree so you'll be the next Sherriff of Capeside," she teased.

Pacey scowled, "I think Deputy Doug has already filled that position."

Joey shook her head, "If we survive this Pace, you'll be more qualified as the Sherriff of Capeside than your own father."

"But why do you see me in the law enforcement?" he asked, curiously. "I always saw myself in something more mysterious… _brooding_ even."

"Nope, you'll become a Sherriff," she corrected.

Pacey raised an eyebrow and rubbed her shoulder. "I see…So if I'm the Sherriff of Capeside, then that would make you the Sherriff's_ wife_," he mused. "And you know my mom's never cared for cooking on _Taco Tuesday_ down at the station with Pop and Doug."

Joey cringed, "I refuse to cook for those animals."

"Ha!" Pacey laughed, "I think I've heard my mom say something similar to my pop at one point."

Joey smiled, "Okay, so if I have to prepare _tacos_ every_ Tuesday_ night for a bunch of your lazy co-workers at the police station, then _you_ have to dress up for the art festival at the museum in New York: suit and tie."

"No."

"Yes," Joey nodded, "See, we'll leave the kids with Bess so we can spend the entire weekend in New York, taking in the sites, and appreciating the great culture of our generation."

"Pshht," he teased. "I don't need a suit and tie to appreciate the culture in New York."

"I'm talking about the museum, Pace," she explained, "And you will dress up for it. I won't have my husband conversing with the elite society of New York in _jeans_ and a _red-print Hawaiian shirt_."

"Hey those shirts are _iconic_."

"Only on you, Pacey," she agreed with a small grin.

He smiled and closed his eyes, briefly, enjoying this new image for their future. Was it possible? Could they end up together like that? Could this fantasy become a reality for them one day?

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to make this happen for us."

She smiled and closed her eyes with him. "I do too, Pace. With you, I really want that."

He let his nose caress the side of her cheek, along her jaw, to the sensitive spot below her ear. She shivered involuntarily as he murmured, "We'll get out of here, okay? I'll buy you a house, we'll get a dog, and make this dream come true. I'm not sure how yet, but I'm going to do it."

She smiled, knowing he was being genuine. "I have no doubts that it will happen, Pace."

She allowed herself to enjoy the visions in her head. The life they could have one day before she opened her eyes. When she did, she felt the gloom creep back into her heart. It would never happen. They would die here… she knew that. And it wasn't the cynical part of her talking either. It was the _realistic_ side.

She took in a ragged breath and felt Pacey's heart beat rhythmically against the side of her cheek. Her hand drifted up his chest to that same spot so she could feel it. It was beautiful.

If they were going to die, at least they were going to die together. But from the looks of Pacey, he wasn't doing very well and he would be the one to go first; he had lost too much blood. She prayed that wouldn't happen. She didn't want to contemplate living without him – even if it was just for a few more hours.

She felt a few more tears escape her eyes as she drifted into a sleep that was inevitable. She held him tight. She held him as if it was their last night together. And the way things were going in that moment, it just might be…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

_Joey stood in a haze of unfamiliar territory. It was like she was surrounded in smoke, where everything was fuzzy. She waited impatiently for the fog to clear; for any recognition of where she was at. _

_Slowly, the vapor disappeared, and a small room became visible. The atmosphere wasn't familiar at all. But somehow the warm taupe on the walls and the blaze in the fireplace brought a comfort to her body._

_There was a couple in the room without distinct faces, just silhouettes, sitting on the couch. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out what was going on between the couple in front of her. And was that a third person there? Sitting on the lap of the man? _

_She moved closer and confirmed her suspicions. Cradled in the arms of the man was a small girl. Oddly, she looked familiar. Her dark curls and the pout of her lips reminded her of someone. She just couldn't place her…_

_As she studied the scene further, stepping closer, the man began to speak._

"_Would you just look at that?" he asked the woman seated next to him, with a proud grin, gazing down at the beautiful angel resting in his arms. "Who would've thought such perfection could be created between the two of us?"_

_The woman smiled and nodded in agreement, "She looks just like you."_

"_Yeah, but there is no doubt she has your stubbornness. Look at her fight to stay awake."_

_The woman smiled and leaned over to kiss the little girl's forehead. "She's just resting now. She'll be out soon."_

_Joey felt her heart expand watching this scene. It was strange how close she felt to the small family. It was almost as if she were a part of it._

_There was an abrupt knock at the door, making her jump. Who would interrupt such a perfect moment?_

_She watched as the man cautiously handed over the little lump in his arms to the woman sitting next to him._

"_I'll be right back," he murmured quietly._

_Joey took a step closer to the woman and child, as the man exited the room, eager to recognize the two. The woman's hair became more distinct as she moved closer; it was a dark brown cut just above the shoulders with a small wave, bordering on unruly. Her face showed the lines and curves of a woman in her late twenties, early thirties. She rested her hand on the small child's cheek, caressing it ever so lightly, while singing:_

"_Go to sleep_

_Go to sleep_

_Go to sleep my little baby"_

_Joey's heart stopped. She knew that lullaby. It was the one her mother used to sing to her on the nights that she couldn't sleep or when she was scared._

_Was that who the woman was? Was that her mother?_

_She moved closer and listened suspiciously to the woman's tune. The brunette seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place her. _

_Sighing in frustration, she turned her attention to the child whose eyes were dropping, not completely closed yet. Her bright blue eyes glistened briefly before she finally closed them, succumbing to sleep. _

_Joey furrowed her brow as she suddenly recognized those beautiful eyes. She would know them anywhere. They were Pacey's eyes._

_She gasped as she recognized the brunette singing the lullaby. That wasn't her mother… That was her!_

"_Joey! Joey run!" Pacey yelled, bursting into the room chaotically._

_Joey took a step back in fear, waiting to see how her older self would react. _

_It was then she saw the cause of Pacey's distress. A dark monster with a scar on his bottom lip in the shape of a 'v' entered the room behind him. His eyes were black with hate and the gun he waved made her tremble._

"_NO!" she shouted, trying to warn them as she saw her captor lift his gun and point it directly at Pacey's chest. "NOOO!"_

_A thunderous boom made her jump as she watched her future husband fall to the ground. She had no time to mourn the loss of Pacey when the dark Satan pointed the gun at her future self and her child._

"_Wait! Not her!" the older Joey shouted, hunching over her daughter protectively. "Please, not my little girl!"_

_Everything went black with the second boom._

"NO!" she gasped with a sudden jolt, sweat beading around her forehead and chest. Everything was clear. Everything she had ever wanted was suddenly in her grasp. But in a single moment, it was all gone. _Poof_, into thin air.

"Easy Potter," Pacey murmured weakly, wincing at the sudden movement across his body.

"Sorry Pace. I just… We were just… ugh… I had a horrible nightmare." She looked around and grimaced. "In fact, I think I'm still in it."

Pacey smiled gently and licked his dry lips. "It'll all be over soon, Jo. Just lay close to me, alright? We'll turn this nightmare into a better dream, I promise."

He held out his good arm for her to snuggle into. She looked at him as tears suddenly swelled up in her eyes, making her angry.

He didn't understand. She saw their future. She saw their daughter. Now was _not_ the time to give up and accept death. She wouldn't let that little family have the same fate they had in her dream. She would make it better. In fact, she would make sure it happened.

She swallowed hard and shook her head, "No Pacey."

"No?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"No." she restated. "We're not giving up! This isn't it for us! Think about your parents and my sister. How are they going to live without us?"

It was probably best to reason with the people they had now, instead of springing the future on him so suddenly.

"Well I'm pretty sure _my _family would survive better _without_ the proverbial black sheep around…"

"_Pacey_…" she growled in warning. This was not the time to deal with his insecurities. "You know what I mean, right? What about our futures? What about our children?"

He took in a deep, painful breath and nodded. "Yes Sweetheart. I understand the concept of survival. However, you're wasting more energy sitting up, trying to get me motivated, when all I'm trying to do is save my energy for the right moment. Now why don't you lie down and rest and tell me what's gotten you so upset… Besides the obvious of course."

Joey instantly relaxed and carefully moved so she was wrapped up into his welcome arm. He kissed her forehead and took in a deep breath – as if he were taking in her scent for the last time.

"_Honestly_…" the voice from the corner of the cell began in disgust. "Do you two ever even _consider_ the other person still trapped in here with you guys? Or have you completely forgotten my existence?"

"Oh we're trying, Dawson," Pacey answered in annoyance, refusing to move his lips away from Joey's skin. "Perhaps if you were a little quieter it would make the task that much easier."

Joey couldn't resist a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Dawson.

"So this is it, Joey?" he started again, from the corner. "After 17 years of love and friendship, you're going to throw all of this away for _lust_?"

"Give it a rest man!" Pacey groaned on an angry breath. "The broken record theme is starting to get old."

"So now you're letting _him_ speak for you as well?"

Joey opened her mouth, once again to respond, but Pacey beat her to it.

"No she's not, Dawson! I just don't understand why you can't leave it alone! Honestly man…We're all gonna die here and I don't think this nonsensical BS about who Joey really loves is the right thing to be discussing at the moment. Do you?"

"Pacey we're not going to die here!" Joey interrupted with conviction.

He relaxed under her stern gaze and stroked her arm for comfort. "I believe you, Jo. I do… But don't you think this has gone on long enough? Can't a man just have a few minutes of peace and happiness before the inevitable doom happens?"

She looked down and bit her lip, fighting back the affect his words were having on her. She snuggled closer into his warmth and easily rested her head on his shoulder again, just listening to his beautiful heartbeat. She closed her eyes and appreciated the sound of each thump against her ear.

Thump… Thump…… Thump… Thump……Thump… Thump……Thump…

The image of her beautiful daughter filled her mind. Her petite little figure. Her warm blue eyes and thick brown curls. _Her future_.

It was in that moment she questioned who sent her such a vivid image in her dreams. She remembered Grams talking about the Lord giving people the strength to survive during times of need. Maybe this image of the future was all the strength she needed to continue to live – to continue to help _him_ live. Because without him, there could be no beautiful little girl. They just had to fight the man who was trying to destroy that picture; that future. The Satan who killed them all in her dream.

They jumped in unison as they heard the door creak open down the hall. One set of footsteps and a set of keys jingling tickled her ears and awoke her senses.

This was it. If she was ever going to see the girl in her dream, and save her future, she knew she had to do something _now_. They were way past waiting.

With an overwhelming determination she stood up.

"Jo what are you doing?" Pacey whispered in surprise.

She ignored him and kept moving towards the closed door at their cell, preparing to meet Satan at the gate. She quickly glanced down at her appearance. All she was wearing was a worn out, dirty bra and jean shorts, having already given up her shirt to clean Pacey's wounds. She smiled. This could be used for her advantage.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" a Latino voice purred from the other side of the gate.

She immediately recognized this man. He was more slender than the others… cleaner too. But she knew he could handle his own if the occasion presented itself. However, more importantly, she remembered the offer he had given her.

"I've changed my mind," Joey said clearly and eagerly.

"Oh really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," she nodded.

Pacey sat up, gaping at Joey, trying to comprehend what she was doing.

"And what exactly have you changed your mind about?" he asked in amusement.

"You promised me this would be much easier for me if I fulfilled some of your - _needs_. Is that correct?"

He smirked and brought his right hand up to the dark facial hair growing on his chin, stroking it in thought.

"I suppose I mentioned that at one point. Although I still remember the spit on my face after proposing the offer too. Has something changed your mind?"

"Joey NO!" Pacey shouted, working to stand up. He finally understood what was going on and found the energy he was looking for. "Please don't do this!"

Joey proceeded to ignore him and kept her eyes focused on the task in front of her.

"Yes, I've changed my mind," she replied indignantly. "_Hunger_ will do that to a person," she added for good measure.

Pacey grabbed Joey's arm and pulled her away from the door. "Joey I refuse to let you do this!"

"Pacey let go of me," she said firmly, struggling against his grasp on her arm. "I need to do this."

"No you don't! I love you, Potter, and the only 'needs' – as you so eloquently put it – that anyone will ever be fulfilling today or tomorrow, is yours and mine. No one else's, Jo. No one!"

"This is all rather endearing, Josephine, but if you want to renegotiate, then I suggest dropping superman so we can talk."

"Don't Joey," he pleaded, shaking his head.

Joey leaned forward quickly and pecked his lips, murmuring 'I'm sorry' before taking him off guard and shoving him down by hitting his bad shoulder. He fell over and groaned in pain.

The captor smiled and moved to unlock the gate. "Very nice. I see you're serious now."

Joey nodded, swallowing the bile in her throat. "Like I said before, _hunger_ will make a person reevaluate their priorities."

He smiled and opened the door, grabbing Joey by the waist and pulling her out before locking the gate again. Joey shivered at this close contact. He was so repulsive to her, she wondered how much longer she'd be able to keep up this act.

He held her body closer to his as he turned to face her. An animalistic lust took over his cold eyes as he looked over her feminine physique. She shivered as his lips moved closer to hers. He closed his eyes, just as they made contact with her own.

'NOW!' something screamed in her body as she forcefully brought her right knee up to his groin.

"Aiyeeee!" he yelled, doubling over in pain. "You stupid bitch!"

She felt the adrenaline course hotly through her veins as she continued to kick and punch at every spot on his body that she could make contact with.

"Stop!" he yelled repeatedly, cowering to the ground.

"That's my girl!" Pacey shouted with enthusiasm. "Keep kicking him Joey!"

A tiny silver flash fell to the ground beside her, catching her attention. She quickly grabbed the keys and tossed them through the cell towards Dawson and Pacey.

"Here! Help me!" she yelled, hoping they could unlock it quickly. It was uncertain how long she could keep their captor on the ground before he would find his second wind again.

"Hurry Dawson! Hurry!" she yelled, watching Satan get angrier by the second.

"We're coming Joey!" Pacey reassured her, just as the gate swung open.

Pacey wasted no time and grabbed the slender man with his bare hands, relishing in the last of his energy.

"Come here you filthy bastard!" he shouted as he threw back his good arm and swung it forward to connect his fist with the monster's face in a glorified knock-out punch.

Then, just as quickly as he had punched Joey's offender, he doubled over in agony as the pain ripped through his arm and silenced his temporary numbness.

"Oh my god! Pacey!" she shouted in fear, running to help her boyfriend.

"Come on guys!" Dawson shouted, holding open the other door for them. "We don't have time to stand here and wait until he comes around!"

Joey nodded in agreement. "Here Pace… let me help you."

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and tried to help him stand.

He did so, very slowly, and in misery.

"Are you okay, Jo?" he whispered heavily.

"What?" she asked dumbly, helping him walk through the dark hall to some kind of safety.

She was shocked by his question more than anything else. Here he was, in excruciating pain, and all he could worry about was her welfare… It made it hard to breathe for a moment.

"Did he hurt you?" Pacey repeated, slowing down, as it became more difficult for him to move.

"No…" she answered. "I'm fine Pacey, really. I'm so sorry about hurting you earlier."

"Yeah… You should really warn a guy before going all bipolar on him…" he teased.

Joey smiled.

"Also, remind me not to piss you off… That knee action you've got going there looks pretty _deadly_."

She laughed quietly as they continued through the hallway. It was long and extremely dark. There was no way of knowing whether or not they were going in the right direction towards freedom, but they kept on the path all the same.

Suddenly, a dainty voice startled them. "Over here! Come quick! They're over here!!"

Joey looked up to see someone coming down the hall and panicked.

"Oh no!" she mumbled in fear, gripping Pacey tighter. This was it. They were caught. They were going to die.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
